


Shot At A Silver Lining

by newtntommy



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, College AU, Drugs, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Past Violence, Smut, Tattoo Artist Thomas, Tattoos, Violence, teen wolf characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is a freshman in uni trying to get over his past. His roommate, Minho, introduces him into his group of friends and says that trust and order is what keeps them together.<br/>There he meets Thomas with beautiful tattoos spread around his body who he sees with different girls in the group, and he instantly gets jealous.<br/>Though one party ends with a deal between the two.<br/>Thomas is going to show Newt what pleasure feels like.<br/>It may sound simple but pain, jealousy, flirting, and feelings are shared throughout the entire experience. Also, Newt tries to get over his past and move on with his life. It's easier said than done when Thomas is so bloody nosy and an old friend just won't listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greenie

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story all planned out. I've written the first three chapters and I'm honestly really excited to show it to the world of newtmas (;  
> I'm going to add tags throughout. I'll probably revise and change a few things too, but not that often cause as I said I have it all planned out. I hope you teen wolf fans find it entertaining to see that I did use characters from the show haha  
> Also Thomas is not going to 'officially' be in the story until chapter three. He does make appearances until then. You'll understand as you read. The first chapter is going to be really short because I thought it made sense.  
> Comments and even suggestions are very appreciated.  
> This will most likely be updated once or twice a week (:

Newt sighs as he looks out the window, looking at the oncoming building. Trees cover up the sun so Newt sees the college more clear the closer he gets. He closes his eyes and lays his head back against the seat, trying to calm his racing heart. 

“Aw Newt it’s a nice looking college! There’s even a tennis court just over there and people are on it playing!” 

Newt bites his lip looking out again and seeing the tennis court with a few people playing doubles. He wants to smile to make his mum happy, but he just couldn’t. The sight makes him even more unnerving. He missed his friends. 

“Newt don’t be so quiet and down. College will grow on you, I promise. You just have to find your place and get used to things.” 

Newt nods knowing that she was speaking the truth. It’s just that he was happy back in high school with his friends, nice teachers, and tennis teammates. Back when he would bring his friends over and play videogames. Now he actually had to go to a few three hour classes three times a week. He still hasn’t gotten the schedule down, but he does know that classes were Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. He also has to hunt for time to play videogames while looking for a job. He had promised his mum that he’d get a small job on the side to provide himself food and whatever else he would need and maybe want. 

He refocuses when he hears loud laughter outside. He looks and finds a group of people smoking while doing homework. They were laughing and teasing each other. Newt is saddened even more. 

His mum pulls up into a parking lot in front of his apartments. He knew he was staying in E-apartments in room 250. He timidly opens the car door and looks around. He sees a bunch of people walking around with backpacks and they looked pretty normal. They looked friendly, but he was not in the mood to make friends yet. Hopefully his roommate respects that. 

“Come get your bags, you lazy bum. Come on,” Newt’s mum scolds him as she tries to get as many as she can. Newt apologizes as he shuffles over and grabs the rest of the bags. He didn’t have much. He just had a few suitcases, a couple of bags full of random things, and bedding. 

“Hopefully my roommate isn’t rude or obnoxious,” Newt hopes as they start walking to the apartments. His mom laughs.

“I’m sorry if he is, but try your best to get along. You’re living with him,” she encourages with a grunt afterwards from a bag almost falling out of her hands. Newt scoffs.

“I’ll try, but I can’t promise anything,” Newt laughs. His mum rolls his eyes.

“By the way your sister is coming to visit sometime this week. She’ll call when she’s about to come over I’m sure,” his mom informs. Newt smiles at the memory of the last time he saw his sister. It was only this morning, but she had to go to school so they had to say goodbye last night and then again this morning. Even though they bicker a lot, Newt was going to miss her and she said she was going to miss him. They’re very close and always there for each other. He doesn’t know how he’s going to get used to not having to listen to her babble about her friends and how he had a horrible taste in music. He smiles as they finally get to the door to his room. He opens the door and goes in putting his stuff on the ground and then looking around. 

The room was average. It had two beds, two desks, and two drawers. There was a closet, but he knew he wouldn’t be using it except maybe for his jackets he might need when it gets cold. 

“What a nice room! Way nicer than how they were when I was in college,” his mom comments when she looks around. Newt listens to her ramble about how he needs to keep the room clean so it’d be easier to get ready in the morning and keep track of things like homework. He listens to her say how he needed to call her every few days as she helps him put the bedding set. He listens to her warn him about drugs and alcohol as she starts to put his clothes in the drawers. ‘Don’t you dare get a girl pregnant’ was in there somewhere and he had yelled ‘Mum!’ He was now waiting for her to go. She was starting to worry and she always got annoying when that happens. 

He knows not to do that. He doesn’t even plan on getting in a relationship anytime soon. Plus he knows himself. He knows he wasn't ready for a relationship after.. _her_. He shakes his head getting the memory of her out of his mind. It still felt so early and he wasn't going to let her ruin something like she always does. He finally got around to accepting the fact that it was her who messed things up. Newt groans at the fact that he couldn't let the thoughts go. He thinks about his mum's words again to will the thoughts away.

He knows he doesn’t bother with drugs and doesn't plan to either. He likes to drink, but not excessively to where he drinks every day. Just one bottle maybe per week. Also he’ll be way too busy with school and getting a job to even think about drinking. The thought makes him confident, yet kind of depressed. 

“Newt you are going to visit as often as you can okay?” 

Newt smiles looking up at his mum. He returns the bear hug she gives him and the thought of her leaving makes him want to throw up again. Her annoying and overbearing antics will be missed easily. He kisses her cheeks keeping a smile on his face even when he sees that she had tears coming down her face. 

“I’ll visit as often as I can, you know that. I’ll miss you,” Newt sincerely says wanting to hug her again, but he knows she’ll never leave if he does. 

“I’ll miss you too baby,” she stutters between breaths. Newt kisses her cheek and then watches her walk out the door. He leans against the doorway, waving every time she looks back at him. He felt sadness overwhelm when he sees her get in the car ready to leave and go back home. 

Home. God he’ll miss home so much.

He freezes when he hears a loud thump and then moaning. He looks to his left and sees a boy and a girl leaning against the opposite wall. He widens his eyes when he sees that the guy had the girl pressed into the wall with her legs around his waist. His hands were under her thighs keeping her up, and they were feverishly French kissing. Newt noticed tongue and teeth and they were angling their heads every few seconds. The guy was grinding into the girl making moans erupt out of her mouth. Newt couldn’t keep from staring. He’s never seen anyone do this. Especially in the middle of public. He physically could not look away. 

Then he noticed the marks on the guy’s arms. He had tattoos splattered all over them forming sleeves from under his short shirt sleeve to his wrist. The tattoos slowly dispersed towards his wrist though, and he saw that there was some kind of vine tattoo that went around his wrist. The moans he heard left him shaken as he looks closely at the guy. The tattoos were beautiful and Newt saw that he had more on his upper back that his shirt was slightly showing. He saw an outline of a star on the bottom of the guy’s neck and he wondered how much it must have hurt to get it. 

When he sees the girl running her hands through his short brown hair, he notices how tight his pants were and that he was in fact hard just from watching the scene in front of him. 

“Shit shit shit shit,” he mutters after he runs back inside the room closing the door. He glares at the bulge in his pants and seriously? Did he really get a boner from watching some guy and girl making out in the hallway? He just got here and he was already freaking out and doing something he’s never done.

College.

He shakes his head trying to will his erection away. He puts the rest of his clothes in the drawers and puts his clock on top of it after setting it the right time. He then goes through a bag and takes out a few school supplies he’ll bring tomorrow to his classes. He takes out the paper with his schedule and looks it over. He’s excited, but the hard part will be finding the classes in this big campus. He takes out his laptop and lays on the bed, turning it on to look up the map of the school to plan out where he has to go and how long he’ll take to get to his classes. He doesn’t do this kind of thing, but he may as well start the year off proactive. 

He was just finishing up the notes on the layout of the campus when the door opens. He looks up to find an Asian guy walking in with a woozy shuffle. Newt furrows his eyebrows watching him as he repeatedly closes his eyes like he was trying to gain focus. His eyes were glassy and his hair was ruffled. He was wearing just a tank top and some khakis shorts. He held a blanket on his shoulder as he made his way towards the free bed after closing the door with a bang. Newt watches as the guy flops onto the bed and lazily brings the blanket to cover his face. Newt looks over to his clock and sees that it was seven pm. 

“You’re high as hell at seven at night.” 

“Yeah.”

“This _your_ room?” 

“What do you think shank? What’s your name anyway?”  
“Newt and I don’t appreciate my roommate showing up high as hell at just seven at night. Or high anytime,” Newt snaps putting his laptop onto the drawers and settling back onto the bed. The guy hadn’t even moved.

“Prude.” 

Newt glares at the guy even though he had a blanket on him. “I hope you have a hangover in the morning.” 

“You don’t get hangover from weed slinthead.” 

“Oh bugger off,” Newt scoffs as he gets under the covers ready to go to bed already. It was a long day and he knows he’ll need to be awake and ready tomorrow. He looks back at the other guy ready to ask for his name, but then he hears low snoring from under the blanket. 

He didn’t even get his name. 

Newt grunts as he flips over onto his side already irritated with it here. He almost lets his anger create tears, but quickly works to calm himself down. 

He just had to remind himself that it was the first day. Things could get better. 

He grabs his phone out of his pocket not even caring that he was about to go to sleep in his day clothes. He sets the alarm to go off at around seven. That would give him two hours to get ready and walk around the campus to all his classes so he could figure out what route he should take. He still can’t believe his classes go from nine in the morning to five in the evening. 

Not allowing himself to think about anything worrying anymore, he closes his eyes to fall asleep.


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt learns the ropes about being Minho's group. He also sees a familiar face.

Newt wakes up to two things.

He wakes up to his normal alarm on his phone, and then he wakes up to cursing and groaning. His heart skips a beat and he feels terror rack up his body before he remembers where he was and that he had a roommate. 

“Turn that damn thing off before I throw it out the window,” the guy growls out still under the blanket. Newt rolls his eyes and switches the alarm off. He lays there for a few seconds before he gets out of bed. He grabs a shirt, a pair of jeans, and then a towel before he makes his way out. He heads down the hall to where he knew the showers were. There was only one other guy in the showers due to the time. He showers quickly and then dries himself off with the towel. He brushes his teeth real quick, and then he puts on the clothes he brought and heads back to the room. 

He opens the door and is shocked when he is engulfed with the smell of coffee. He sees his roommate sitting on the bed with a cup of coffee in his hand sipping at it slowly. He eyes Newt and then puts the cup on his own set of drawers.

“Got you a cup of coffee too. Tell me what you like and I’ll get it next time,” the guy says pointing to the cup of coffee on Newt’s drawers. Newt is shocked at the act of kindness. He had thought the guy disliked him. 

He picks up the cup and takes a sip. 

“My name is Minho by the way.” 

Newt gives a small smile and a nod to show that he was listening. He takes another look at Minho and sees that he had tattoos. He somehow didn’t take note of that last night. He sees a bunch of random tattoos running up his arms and shoulders. The tattoos varied from skulls to hearts. The guy even had an airplane on his bicep and it looked incredibly realistic. There was a trail of paw prints he could see just under his shirt due to it being a tank top. Newt thought they looked pretty cool, but the guy last night looked a lot more…attractive. Sexy? 

Newt shakes his head at the memory of the couple in the hallway. 

“Why are you up this early?” Minho asks squinting at him due to the light Newt turned on.

“I thought I’d go around and make a route so I know how much time I need to get from one class to the next,” Newt explains as he starts brushing his short fair hair looking at a mirror on the wall. He hears Minho scoff making him turn back around.

“What?” he asks offended.

“Greenie,” Minho laughs and then gets up and starts to change. He puts on a new shirt and a pair of jeans. Newt gets distracted by the string of vine that ran across Minho’s shoulder blades. It had leaves and a few small flowers on it that made it look really extravagant and appealing. He only gets to see a leaf when Minho puts a new shirt on. He puts light hair gel into his hair and then sits back down to drink the rest of his coffee. 

“Greenie?” Newt asks confused going back to the conversation. He unplugs his phone from his charger and then starts to get his backpack ready. 

“Yeah. You’re a Greenie because you’re new and worrying about every little thing. I’m in my third year here,” Minho says with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. “I do love this place though. I can escort you to your classes just for today if you want.” 

“You would do that? I thought you didn’t like me,” Newt chuckles looking for a pair of shoes.

“Ha sorry I don’t really have a filter,” Minho apologizes but Newt doesn’t see it as very sincere, but he ignores it. He got an apology and that’s all that matters. He knows Minho didn’t approve of him wanting to leave early by the numerous amount of eye rolls and grunts every time he moved. By the time the guy had his phone in his pocket and holding one notebook he had rolled his eyes ten times. Newt found it entertaining. He liked the guy. In a weird way.

“Gally is going to give me hell, but he’ll understand if you hang out with us. Always love a Greenie,” Minho grins wrapping his arm around Newt’s shoulders. Newt is brought out into the hall by Minho and watches him as he shuts the door and locks it. A feeling of pride rushes through him when he hears Minho say that. He wanted him to hang out with them? He’s made friends pretty quick, but not this fast.

“Who’s Gally?” Newt asks after telling Minho what his first class was. He follows the boy when he starts walking. 

“He’s annoying and stubborn, but he’s a good guy. Just gotta get used to him. He’ll like you, I’m sure of it.” 

That seemed like the end of a personal conversation because then Minho starts offhandedly telling him where certain buildings were. Where he’d go to get food or a drink. Which professors were shitheads and which you can get away with anything around. He’d even mentioned a few places that were hiring and a few good places to shop from. He kept saying that he loved this pub called ‘The Glade’ and Minho obviously wanted him to go with him. Newt just didn’t see it happening. He was going to be too busy to even breathe after today. Plus, he wasn’t that big a fan of pubs with a bunch of people. He liked pubs that didn’t have that many people and were nice and quiet to hang out at. Even then he didn’t even drink that much.

“Well here’s calculus, you nerd. Have fun. Pretty care free teacher by the way,” Minho says bringing Newt to the door where other students were swarming in. He pats Newt on the back and then heads off to his own class. Newt sees him say hi to some other guy, and then he heads into the classroom. A lot of students were already there trying to find a seat. Quite a few of them already were in groups like they were high school friends. Newt passes the crowd and heads to the right side of the class where not many people were. He puts his notebooks on the desk and waits for the professor to come in.

He only had to wait five more minutes, which he spent drawing in his journal, for the professor to come in. He looked middle age and was going bald, but he looked like a kind man. He even started off saying a few jokes and told a few stories to apparently warm up to them. Newt was listening to him explain how his wife somehow ended up in Dublin when the door opens. He glances at the people who just now showed up, but then his stomach jumps and he looks back. 

It was the couple. It was the couple who had been lip locked yesterday grinding in the hallway only a few feet away from him. He remembers admiring the tattoos on the male’s body and wanting to see the ones on his upper back but his shirt was covering them up. 

Now Newt could see how he looked in the front and the sight almost had him gaping. 

The male had short brunet hair with bangs that framed his face in a cute way. His eyes were a light brown from where he can tell from such a big distance. He had little moles scattered across his face and neck and Newt didn’t know how else to describe them but with ‘cute’. They contrasted against his pale skin wonderfully. Newt then looked down at his arms and he found himself staring at the black ink that curved every which way along the male’s pale skin. He was too far to distinguish the tattoos, but the urge to go over there to take a closer look crept upon him and he screamed at himself ‘don’t you dare’. 

Newt frowns when his view is suddenly disrupted by the girl kissing the male on the cheek. The boy smirked at her and kissed her cheek in retort. They were in the second row from the very back all close. They couldn’t have gotten their chairs any closer and Newt wished that he could pull the girl away from the attractive male-

 _Woah._  
Newt looks away just then completely flustered. He yells at himself reminding that he didn’t even know the guy. The guy was just grinding up on her against the wall and probably brought her to his dorm and had sex with her. They were probably in a relationship and his heart aches at the thought of them being together since high school. That they were high school sweethearts planning on getting married after college. Plus the male clearly didn’t like other males since he couldn’t have gotten any closer to the girl. Newt grinds his teeth at the memory of the boy caressing the girl’s legs as they wrapped around him. 

He takes a chance and looks back, and regrets it immediately. The girl had her head on his shoulder as they both listened to the professor ramble on about how amazing his grandchildren were. Newt hoped his face wasn’t as red as he felt. 

One more hour of this and then it’ll be over. 

~*~

“Newt buddy, over here.” 

Newt turns around with his freshly bought sandwich and sees Minho sitting at a table. He was sitting with a guy who was rather tall and built; he looked like a football player with his red, baggy shorts and tennis shoes. Newt looks away when the male glances at him, and he can feel his stare on him as he saunters over to sit safely next to Minho who patted his back in greeting.

“Hey Greenie this is Gally,” Minho introduces the two.

“I’m Newt,” he introduces himself. 

“I know. Minho was telling me all day about his drug innocent roommate who actually got up two hours before class to get his route set,” Gally says back, laced with insult. Newt’s eyebrows shoot up.

“And you’re Gally, the annoying and stubborn friend of Minho’s. He forgot to mention that you’re also a dick,” Newt retorts with a grin before taking a bite out of his sandwich. The table was silent as he chewed. He looks up to see just a hint of a grin on Gally’s face. Minho was flat out smiling like an idiot.

“I knew you two were going to get along,” Minho laughs and then starts eating his chicken fingers and quickly steals a few fries from Gally’s plate. Newt tries not to flinch every time he hears a scream or a shriek. The food court was packed as they ate and Newt could feel a headache forming.

“How were your classes so far Greenie?” 

Newt is shocked when Gally asks him a friendly question. He feels like he’s been accepted though. Proudness and relief warms him as he swallows his food to answer. 

“They were good. Yoga teacher is hilarious,” Newt answers with a laugh remembering the odd dancing the lady had done to try to get everyone to dance. Minho laughs.

“Mrs. Agnes is pretty awesome. She makes the best quesadillas.” 

“How do you know?” Newt asks.

“She’s Teresa’s mom. She makes her snacks and sometimes dinners when she’s not busy,” Minho explains and Newt laughs when he moans into the chicken like he was imagining it was her food. “She makes extras for our group. Thomas gets most of it the lucky son of a bitch.”

“Why do you take yoga?” Gally asks as he changes his shoes for cleats.

“It’s fun and plus it helps my leg feel better,” Newt explains and then checks his phone. Sonya and his mum texted him both asking how his first day is going. He puts it away wanting to talk to his new friends. The last thing he wanted was for them to think he wasn’t interested in being their friend.

“Oh, right! I did notice you limp a few times. What happened anyway?” Minho asks and Newt is surprised with how sincere the male looked. He’s been joking around ever since he met him.

This is what made it harder to just shake his head waving Minho off, telling him that he didn’t want to say. Not many people knew. In fact, just his parents and his sister knew. He didn’t even tell his best childhood friend, Alby. 

Sorrow fills his chest at the thought of Alby. He hasn’t seen him since two months ago when he had to go to Amsterdam for a uni there. He has known him since they were both five years old and they’ve been close ever since then. The thought of not seeing him until he or Alby has time to fly over to see each other makes him nauseous. If that were to ever happen any time soon, it’d be around Thanksgiving when Alby comes to visit his family. 

Newt pulls out of his thoughts when Minho nods his head and rolls his lips.

“That’s fine. Probably shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s fine,” Newt mutters with a small smile and wills the small pit in his stomach away. “Who else is in your group?” Newt asks, changing the topic.

“Quite a few. There is Lydia, Ben, Zart, Scott, Allison, Teresa, Brenda, and Thomas,” Gally lists and was clearly ready to head off to some kind of sporting practice. Newt guesses and hopes football. He wonders if Gally will tell him what he has to do to get on the tennis team.

“You’ll be meeting everyone tomorrow at the Glade.”

“Woah,” Newt gasps with his hands out surprised. “I’m not going to go out. I’m way too busy.” Gally rolls his eyes and Minho scoffs.

“Busy with what? _School?_ Newt you need to relax and have fun,” Minho scolds like Newt was a child. He even shakes a finger at the blonde. Newt slaps the finger away making Minho laugh knowing he was right. He then gets serious, getting Newt’s attention.

“Just go out with us. It’ll be fun,” Minho encourages and then tops it off by patting his thighs like an overexcited child. Newt rolls his eyes starting to get his own things together to leave.

“I’ll think about it.”

“You’re going.” 

Newt groans walking away. He hears Minho laugh behind him.

~*~

Newt sighs finally getting back to the dorms. He couldn’t wait to do at least half of his rough draft for his English essay and then go to bed. The grumble of his stomach makes him groan in protest. He barely made it back to the room with his heavy, tired legs to hold him. His bad leg was really hurting now and he needed advil. How was he going to go out to get something to eat? 

When he enters the room, the smell of cigarettes surround him and he coughs automatically at the fumes. He’s never been around smokers so the smell was foreign. He had a feeling that he is going to get used to it though.

He puts his bag down and sees Minho smoking on the bed with a laptop on his lap. Minho was shirtless and he found himself staring at the tattoos on the male’s body. There were tons on his arms like he remembers, but he’s surprised to find that there weren’t many on his chest. On his upper chest there was a paper airplane with little lines behind it showing that it was supposed to be flying across. It was really interesting to look at it. He wonders what made Minho get that. Then he notices that Minho was tapping on the laptop furiously. 

“You’re doing work?” Newt asks flabbergasted. The sore muscles in his legs are grateful when he sits down on the bed. 

“Ha! That’s funny,” Minho laughs dully. He does a few more taps taking a drag. “I’m looking for a job.” 

“You’re getting a job?” Newt asks as he lays down on the bed with a sigh. He grabs his own laptop and starts it up. A picture of him and his sister pop up for the lock screen and he smiles at it. Sonya had set that up cause she could and he couldn’t. He didn’t know how to change it, but right now he’s glad that he didn’t. 

“I already have a job. I’m getting you a job,” Minho corrects, pointing his cigarette at Newt. Newt gapes at him. 

“I don’t want a job right now! I don’t even have time!” Newt exclaims. 

“Relax. I already know you like the back of my hand. I know you’re busy getting used to college and all so the interview won’t be this week. It won’t be this weekend either because you’re going to visit your family and probably some buddies. The interview will be next week sometime. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to put that you can work any day of the week. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays you can work from six to closing. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, you can work during the morning or afternoon. On weekends you can work anytime,” Minho rambles as he types; the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

“Wha-I-“ Newt stutters looking at his roommate in disbelief. That was what he would put on an application for a job. 

“Who are you?” 

“Huh?” 

“What’s your whole name?” 

“Newton Raines,” he whispers out still staring at Minho like he had two heads. Minho nods and starts to type some more. “What are you even doing on there?” 

“Not me. You are. You’re applying for jobs,” Minho says without a care to the world. He takes a drag and then removes the cigarette to slowly blow the smoke out. Newt takes a second to stare at the vapor, but then Minho’s words sink in. He shoots up staring at Minho. 

“What do you mean I’m applying for jobs! What jobs are you even doing forms for?” Newt shouts out. 

“I’m just looking right now. I was thinking Starbucks,” Minho says with a shrug. Newt groans.

“No no no no I am not working at Starbucks,” Newt appalls. Minho nods.

“Ok fine. Quiznos?” 

Newt thinks about it and remembers it being a nice, little place. He sometimes noticed people giving generous tips and that it would be kind of nice to work there. Plus, the closest Quiznos is just five minutes away. He can get a taxi or maybe walk. That would get difficult once it gets cold, but he’ll figure it out and maybe by then his mum and him can combine money to buy him a car. 

“That works,” Newt answers and only seconds later he hears rapid typing. 

“Where you from? It’s for the application and I kinda wanna know too.” 

“Southwark.” 

“Age?” 

“Nineteen.” 

“Birthday?” 

“May sixteenth.” 

“Sexuality?” 

“Oh my gosh,” Newt grunts putting his laptop to the side to rush over to take Minho’s laptop, bringing it to his own bed to answer. “That question isn’t even on here you bugger.” Minho laughs.

“I want to know!” Minho laughs after taking a drag. Newt rolls his eyes. He doesn’t let himself worry about the response like he usually does. Minho was nice and cool and he seemed really open-minded. Minho didn’t seem like he would judge that easily. 

“I’m bi,” Newt admits as he types in the rest of the application. He emails the application to himself so he can find a printer to print it out tomorrow. He looks over at Minho who was leaning his head back against his mountain of pillows with his eyes closed. His adams apple moved as he smoked and he looked so relaxed. Newt was envious of the feeling. He hasn’t felt relaxed in a very long time.

“What? No comment?” Newt asks with a worried tone making him cringe. Minho peeks at him and then closes his eyes again. 

“I couldn’t care less what gender you like. Not many people do anymore Newt,” Minho says with a lazy shrug. 

Newt smiles at the statement and he felt a block lift off his back. He didn’t know how he would handle being bi in a homophobic society. He also really liked Minho. He’s known the guy less than a day and he already had grown on him. The fact that he had not once judged Newt except for worrying about school really brought a smile to his face. 

He watches as Minho blindly puts his cigarette in the ash tray on the one nightstand in between their beds. Newt just now noticed it and he looks around and sees that Minho had brought all his stuff in. Newt grabs for his laptop again and works on his essay a little more. 

“I want pizza.” 

Newt laughs at the abrupt comment. “I am too. My stomach is yelling at me.” 

“I’m going to call Zart then. Maybe he’ll get us a pepperoni,” Minho says reaching for his phone and typing a number in. 

Newt works on his essay throughout the phone call. Zart apparently said he’s going to bring the pizza when he’s done working, which will be in thirty minutes. Newt thinks that seems like a good enough time to work on the essay and then be done for the night. When Minho hangs up after a few minutes, he looks over at him.

“What job do you have anyway?” 

“I work with Thomas at a tattoo parlor. I work the desk.” 

Newt suddenly has the urge to meet this Thomas. Thomas was clearly a very good friend in this group of theirs. He’s heard the guy’s name like three times just today. 

“Everyone has a job in this group of ours. We need money to support ourselves and each other. Someone needs a cigarette? Someone will buy it for them. Someone just had an awful day? Someone will get pizza and ice cream for the poor guy. I didn’t mean to rush you into a job. It’s just what we do,” Minho explains. Newt waves him off and works on his rough draft until he hears someone knock on the door.

“It’s fine. I need money for stuff anyway,” he responds realizing he forgot to respond as he gets up along with Minho. Minho didn't seem to notice and just opens the door and lets a tall red headed male in. Newt awkwardly waits as they exchange funny jokes and hear them laugh over inside jokes. His stomach growls at the sight of the pizza box in the guy’s hands. He nervously scratches the back of his neck when they both look at him when they hear it. The guy ‘Zart’ starts to laugh and hands the box to Newt.

“Ha sorry man I wasn’t even thinking. Here you go,” he apologizes with a grin on his face. 

“No don’t apologize. Thanks for the pizza mate,” Newt thanks him and tries hard not to just rip the box open and eat whatever is inside.

“This Greenie here is my roommate Newt. He’s cool. Newt, this is Zart,” Minho introduces them. “Now thanks for coming man but we’re both really tired. Just know that the plan is still on for tomorrow and that Newt is coming.” 

“Still thinking about it,” Newt retorts stubbornly. Minho fondly rolls his eyes.

“He’s coming. Thanks Zart.” 

“No problem. See you tomorrow Greenie,” Zart says with a laugh and heads out. Minho closes the door and wiggles his eyebrows giving the pizza a glance.

“Time to eat us some pizza,” Minho says and hungrily rubs his hands together. He takes the box from Newt and puts it on his bed. He goes to one of his suitcases and takes out a bag of paper plates. He takes one for himself and then gives one to Newt. They both get two slices and sit down to eat.

Newt was halfway done with his second slice when a thought comes into his mind. 

“Did you not pay for the pizza?” Minho shakes his head.

“Don’t need to.” 

“You get Zart to get you pizza and you don’t even pay for it?” Newt asks astonished and confused. Minho stops eating and puts his plate down to look at Newt. 

“We’re a group Newt. We’re there for each other and do anything for each other. We trust each other and it’s nice to know that you have a group of people rooting for you in this big ole world. We get jobs in different industries so whatever anyone needs, we can get it,” Minho says with a serious tone and Newt didn’t know how to feel. All he did know is that he is very happy that he met Minho. The way Minho keeps saying that he’s part of the group has him feeling overjoyed and blessed. 

“You’re welcome in the group as long as you do your part,” Minho finishes with a small smile on his face. He picks his plate up and finishes the rest of his pizza. He throws the plate away in the small garbage can next to the door. 

Newt sat there wondering what he did to deserve all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment your thoughts! i loved seeing all those comments just on chapter one (:  
> next update will probably be saturday? hm maybe friday  
> love xx


	3. The Glade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt meets everyone at The Glade, but he spends his time talking (and flirting) with Thomas.

The feel of something vibrating wakes Newt up with a start. He opens his eyes a little to see that it was his phone. He looks over, making sure it didn’t wake Minho up too. He unplugs his vibrating phone seeing that it was his mum calling. His heart falters seeing that she had called five times already. He looks at the clock and gapes.

It was noon. He never sleeps this late.

He quickly puts on some sweatpants and rushes out the door with his phone in hand. 

“Hello? Mum?” he answers cautiously.

“Why the hell are you just now picking it up?” his mum screeches making Newt move the phone away from his ear.

“Mum I-“

“Don’t you dare tell me you’ve been out partying. I swear-“

“Mum! I just woke up! My roommate, Minho, and I were up until eleven watching movies.” Silence.

“..And you slept til noon?” 

“My first day was exhausting. I’ll get used to the schedule and I won’t sleep in so late,” Newt quickly explains. He hears a snort from the other end.

“I’m sure it was and I hope you’re not freaking out over anything so early.” Newt shakes his head but remembers she can’t see him.

“I’m not. I have today free so I was going to go to Quizznos and turn in my application so I can start working when I’m ready. Then I guess work on this essay,” Newt explains, careful not to say he was going to go out to a pub later. He rolls his eyes remembering how Minho had persuaded him to saying yes. He had used his fatigue against him and got him to agree. He hears her hum.

“Well alright. You’re still coming over Saturday right?” 

Newt feels the pit in his stomach come back when he hears how sad she sounded.

“Of course I’m coming over mum. I miss you guys,” Newt comforts her. He hears a door open closeby, and he looks over only to have his stomach roll a thousand times and he loses his breath.

The boy from his first day in the hallway and in his calculus class was standing outside his room. The boy with tatted arms, moles, and fluffy brown hair. He was leaning against the doorway facing inside the room. Newt scowls when he sees that the male was talking to the same girl.

The girl had an oversized shirt on with no pants underneath. Her unruly black hair was tangled up and as she talked she ran her hand through it. Newt tried so hard not to think about how the shirt was obviously not hers. How the two probably had sex last night and slept in each other’s arms.

He barely hears his mum babble on about everyone in the house missing him, he’s so caught up in wondering why he felt so claiming over the male he didn’t even know.

“The house feels so odd and empty without you sweetheart,” his mum interrupts his thoughts, pulling his eyes away from the couple. 

“I miss you guys too. Do you think I can call you later? I was hoping I can go apply and then just do the essay. Maybe relax a little,” Newt tries to kindly end the call. He didn’t want to see the boy so obviously flirt and flatter the girl. 

“Aw that’s okay Newt. I’ll catch you at another time. Love you.”

“Love you.” Newt hangs up and glances over to see the boy kiss the girl’s cheek and then start walking down the hall in the opposite direction. Newt huffs, watching until he can’t see him anymore and then opens the door to go inside.

~*~

Newt smiles at the manager, who insisted to call him Jorge, as he turns in the application. 

“Thanks Newt. Can’t wait for your first day on Tuesday.” 

“Thanks for the chance.” 

Jorge smiles back and then heads back in the kitchen. Newt waves at the cashier and then heads off.

Jorge was a nice guy. He had given Newt a sandwich of his choice on the house. He had even sat with him to talk more about the job. They had settled on Newt working from eleven to five on Thursday, Thursdays, and the weekend. Jorge had said that he can leave work a little early on Saturdays to go see his parents. Newt told him he could do anything he wants him to do except cook. He could clean, work the register, or anything else. Newt knew he was going to like working there, so he wanted to start working as soon as possible. He didn't expect to have this interview so early. He planned to have it next week. 

Newt walks out checking his phone. Minho had texted him saying to call him when he needed to be picked up. 

Minho had driven him after telling him that he was not going to let his new ‘Greenie roommate and friend’ walk all the way to Quiznos and have the risk of getting kidnapped or murdered. Newt thought that he was exaggerating but he really appreciated the offer.

He was about to call Minho until a voice shouts at him making him halt. His heart stops cold. He knows that voice from anywhere.

He looks behind him to see Isaac running to him. Newt sighs knowing he was stuck. He looked about the same. He had blue eyes with wavy brown hair. He was tall with broad shoulders and it looked like he had gained muscle over the summer. He has known Isaac for fire years and the guy has had a crush on him for just as long considering how much he flirted with him. He was a nice guy, but Newt didn’t see him like that. He just didn’t comprehend that no matter what he did, Newt’s feeling were immutable. Newt thought he would never see him again after graduation.

He was apparently wrong.

“Long time no see Newt!” Isaac greets with a cheery smile on his face. Newt forces a smile.

“Hey. Yeah it’s been awhile. What are you doing here?” Newt asks trying not to sound rude. He clearly didn’t though, considering Isaac’s smile getting wider.

“I got to Ruehampton just twenty minutes from here,” Isaac answers. “Where do you go? Close to here? We can hang out like we used to.” Newt sighs.

“Maybe we can get together and do something, but I’m going to be beyond busy at WCKD once classes actually get started. Plus I just applied here for a job so I’ll be even busier.” Newt watches Isaac’s face turn doleful, and he can practically hear the guy’s brain working to find a way through the busy schedule. Newt remembers how Isaac had been so desperate to hang out with him that he had skipped class a few times to be with him during his free period. He had done it so many times that he was almost suspended. The blonde wanted to feel flattered by the act, but he only felt creeped out. Isaac was a really amiable guy but sometimes he went too far.

“What about tonight?” Isaac ardently asks and subconsciously plays with the handle of his book bag around his shoulder. Newt was going to tell him he was going to go out with his new friends, but he could already envision the mournful look Isaac would give him. His phone buzzes in his hand and he knows it’s Minho calling to ask if he needed to be picked up now. 

“I actually have a few essays and math stuff to do. I was just going to stay in tonight,” Newt fabricates smoothly. Isaac furrows his eyebrows and Newt almost feels bad. Before he can stop it, he’s already throwing out words that he so didn’t agree with.

“You can walk with me to the school. My roommate was going to pick me up but..”

“I’d love to,” Isaac exclaims with the wide smile back on his face. The male must’ve seen Newt shiver because just then he removes his scarf and puts it around Newt’s neck. He even runs his hands up and down the blonde’s arms afterwards to create warmth from friction. Newt appreciates the kind gesture. He’s always appreciated Isaac’s genuinely kind gestures. He was always the first person to give up his jacket up for him, which he never did for anyone else. 

As they walked down streets and across bridges, Newt wonders if he had never met _her_ then maybe he would’ve ended up with Isaac. Maybe Isaac would’ve won him over. Newt bites his lip listening to Isaac babble about his summer, and he knows he wouldn’t have anyway. Isaac had no boundaries. Throughout his relationship with _her_ , Isaac still pursued him and flirted with him no matter the cost. 

Newt always paid that cost.

“I miss high school.”

Newt looks at Isaac who was staring forward with sorrow spread across his face. He was standing with such tension that it looked so strange compared to his usual tendency to be calm and placid. Newt urged himself not to move away when the other male looks at him and puts an arm around his shoulders. The growing smile on his face looked forced and grim.

“I liked seeing you every day,” Isaac says under his breath and starts to rub Newt’s right shoulder. Newt is thankful for the light turning green so he only gives a small smile and walks across the walkway. 

The rest of the walk was quiet and quite peaceful. They exchanged questions, and Newt learned that Isaac was studying to be a teacher. He wanted to teach middle school, which Newt thought would be bloody awful to do.

Newt was relieved when they finally got to the campus. He feels like everyone around them was staring as they awkwardly stand and glance at each other not knowing what to say. Newt looks at him when he nudges him.

“I’ll text you sometime yeah?” 

“Yeah, course,” Newt responds not sure if he wanted that or not. It was only a matter of time when Isaac starts flirting and invading his privacy again. It was a nice walk, but Newt wasn’t sure with Isaac. Was he the same way or has he changed? He watches Isaac walk away for a minute before heading for his dorm. Isaac must’ve changed a little because he always hugged him when they depart. 

When he gets to the dorm he sees Minho on the phone with a tv remote in his hand.

“Only ten minutes right? Oh that’s fine. Thanks for helping,” Minho thanks and then hangs up. Newt looks over to find a huge widescreen tv on top of a nightstand that stood right beside the door and was facing the beds. Newt gawks at it.

“What-“

“It’s nice right? Gally’s dad gave me a small discount and then helped set it up,” Minho apprises with a grin. “Got Dish with the largest package. He said ten to thirty minutes until it’s ready to go.” 

“Wow,” Newt says astounded and sits down on the bed. “Biggest tv I’ve ever had.”

“I have a bigger one at my parents’ house. On this I have Netflix hooked up and a blu ray player. Again, Gally’s dad gave me a few discounts and showed me how to use everything. He does every year for all of Gally’s buddies,” Minho says as he looks at all the set ups on the tv as it slowly starts up. Newt watches as apps and options pop up and he’s impressed. How did Minho pay for it? Did Gally’s dad help pay for the stuff? He can tell it’s a pretty expensive tv by how luxurious and gaudy it seemed to be so far.

He barely afforded the mini tv in his room back at home. 

“It looks really expensive..” Newt drawls lowly and Minho looks at him.

“I told you before that me and Thomas work at his uncle’s tattoo parlor. Ninth to eleventh grade we were just assistants and he paid us a little every week. Now we actually have a job there and get paid quite a lot. I just manage the store and I get around two hundred a week. Thomas is a tattoo artist and he can get as much as one thousand in just a week. With that money, Gally’s dad’s discounts, and a little group help, we’re able to afford a good tv,” Minho explains. “That’s all we care about really; tv, alcohol, and drugs,” Minho adds with a laugh and a thumbs up. Newt rolls his eyes at the last part, but he was really impressed with how much money a tattoo artist could make. They had a nice set up in the group. He hopes he can help them out when he gets a job. 

He was about to retort to the alcohol and drugs part, but then he jumps when the older male abruptly gasps and looks at his watch, and then jolts up looking at Newt. He eyes the blonde up and down.

“We have to get there in about an hour. It’s almost six!” Minho shouts and starts digging in his drawers. Newt watches his wild shuffling of clothes with confusion.

“It takes you an hour to get ready?” Newt asks amused. Minho huffs.

“It takes me ten minutes to get ready, twenty minutes to get there, and they always pester me about being late. You also need to meet everyone,” Minho rants as he changes clothes. He changes into a Pacsun shirt and some jeans. Newt watches as he grabs a bottle of hair gel and ruffles his hair heading for the door. Before he walks out, he looks at Newt with pondering eyes.

“Change your clothes to something…appealing.”

Newt gawks at him watching him leave.

~*~

“Oh come on. You’re not wearing that.”

“What’s wrong with it?” 

“I said appealing,” Minho deadpans. “That is not appealing.” Newt groans taking off his shirt.

“Just pick it then Mr. Fashionable,” Newt sarcastically grits out. Minho huffs and goes over to Newt’s drawers. It only takes two minutes for a smug grin to appear on the male’s face that makes Newt’s blood go cold and freeze. He was terrified to see what Minho picked out for him. 

“Bloody hell,” Newt sighs and then takes a look at what Minho pulls out. It was one of his small shirts. It was red and stretchy so he’s been able to wear it for a couple years now. It had three fake buttons on the front under the collar. Then Minho pulls out brown skinny jeans and _wow_ he hasn’t worn those in a while.

“Hey!” Newt shouts when the clothes are thrown at him. Minho folds his arms in front of his chest.

“Put them on so we can go,” Minho instructs with a cocky tilt of the head. Newt rolls his eyes but does as he’s told. Minho grins at him with a thumbs up.

“Looks good Greenie. Let’s go,” Minho says snatching his keys and wallet. Newt follows after him out the door and to the parking lot. Without having to worry about meeting the manager at Quizznos like earlier, he notices that Minho had a Hummer. A really nice and expensive looking Hummer. He looks at it in awe and looks around when he sits down.  
“Woah.” Minho smiles wide bringing his arms out like he was showing it off. 

“Gotta love nice cars,” Minho says with a wink. He starts it up and pulls out of the lot. 

“How can you afford this? I thought you said you only care about tv, alcohol, and drugs,” Newt laughs halfheartedly, still looking around. He’s never been in such a fancy car before. Minho laughs.

“I personally love cars. The fact that I have my amazing best friend, Thomas, to help out with costs and a car dealer and expert as a friend really helps. Especially when the car dealer tells me about specials and discounts. Her name is Lydia and she’ll be there tonight,” Minho responds.

“Now I feel like I’m going to bring nothing to this ‘group’”, Newt confesses grimly. Minho furrows his eyebrows. 

“What are you studying?” 

“Medicine.” 

“Well there you go! Can keep us from dying and Gally could use a medic when he gets an injury in a game,” Minho encourages patting Newt’s shoulder. Newt smiles appreciating how Minho believed in him. He just hopes he can do those things. He didn’t know much of anything yet and what if Gally got seriously injured in a game soon and needed his help? He couldn’t do anything and Minho would probably regret letting him into the group. 

When Newt sees the big green neon sign that read ‘The Glade’, he feels his stomach flip. He is about to meet everyone in the group and he was unsure of what might happen.  
What if they don’t like him? What if there are people who thought there was already too many people in the group, and they didn’t want anyone else? What if they just didn’t like him or didn’t find him interesting? Minho had his funny and gregarious personality, and Gally was on the football team and his dad got them electronics. What did Newt bring to the table? 

He was just….a prude considering that’s what Minho called him when they first met. He wasn’t interesting.

He slowly gets out of the car when Minho pulls in and parks. Newt barely keeps track of what Minho was rambling about as they walk to the entrance. He definitely can’t hear him when they walk in and music is blaring. Lights were flashing and people were everywhere, but it wasn’t completely flooded like he hoped it wouldn’t be. It was an average club with a dance floor, seats and tables, and a bar. The bar was where they were headed. He saw Gally at the bar already and he waved them over. Newt took a seat next to Minho who sat next to Gally.

“You were again one of the last ones here yet again. Though you aren’t the last,” Gally teases taking a sip from his beer. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and some jeans. He looked a little out of place. Newt could only see him in sportswear.

“I wanted to get here early to introduce the Greenie to everyone,” Minho laughs and puts a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. Gally purses his lips and points to the left with his bottle of beer.

“Get you guys some beer and I’ll get the others to come over for a sec,” Gally suggests and then gets up, going over to the crowd on the dance floor. Minho cups his hands around his mouth.

“Thomas!” he shouts at the bartender who had his back to them. Newt looks interested to meet the famous Thomas that Minho had mentioned time and again like he was the most fascinating bloke ever. When ‘Thomas’ turns around and looks over at them with a quick wave showing he would be right over, Newt’s heart stopped.

It was the guy who had made out with that girl in the hallway, the guy who was in his calculus class, the guy who Newt described all his features as ‘cute’, and the guy who had tattoos raced up his arms creating sleeves and Newt wanted to look and admire every one.

That guy was now on his way over and he looked even more attractive. He had a loose short sleeved shirt with ‘The Glade’ on the breast pocket, and it was showing off the tattoos with some jeans. His mouth grew dry when he sees a piercing in his eyebrow. He willed himself to keep his jaw from dropping when he notices the piercing under his lip that almost made his lips look redder than normal. The combination of his piercings and moles on his face made him look stunning and sexy, and Newt couldn’t pull his eyes away. He watches as the brunet bites his lip and almost catches the piercing. It takes a lot of his power to avert his eyes from the offending metal to his eyes and Newt feels a lump in his throat when he sees Thomas looking at him with a smile. He feels Thomas study him and he knew his face was turning red. Newt purses his lips when he sees the right corner of Thomas’s lips go up.

“Thomas this is the Greenie Newt. Newt this is my best friend Thomas,” Minho introduces the two not noticing them staring at each other, too busy getting the beer Thomas had handed him and taking a sip.

“Nice to meet you Newt,” Thomas greets him kindly. Newt couldn’t get his vocal chords to work and his tongue was even drier now. He’s only able to nod hastily. He furrows his eyebrows when he sees Thomas nod and glance down. He looks down and feels dumb when he sees the outstretched hand. He shakes the hand and tries not to think too much about how soft, yet firm the hand was. He won’t allow himself to think how nice the hands would feel on him-

No. Thomas had a girlfriend.

“Newt’s studying to be a doc can you believe that?” Minho comments after drinking half of his beer.

“Oh really?” Thomas responds impressed. Newt ignores the smile widening.

“Just a physical therapist,” Newt mutters with a blush keeping his eyes on Minho. “Maybe pharmacist on the side.” Minho rolls his eyes shaking his head.

“Whatever Greenie. That’s still cool,” Minho ensures. “You need to drink to relax shank.” Newt laughs.

“Shank?” Newt laughs but freezes when he feels Thomas ruffle his hair. All his nerves skyrocket.

“Dumb group languages we made up years ago. You’ll catch on,” Thomas tells him and fondly rolls his eyes at the now tipsy Minho. 

“What are you studying for?” Newt bravely asks and he’s surprised by his voice, but he can’t help from adding a smile. Thomas smiles back.

“I’m actually studying law. Where are my manners? What would you like to drink?” Thomas asks suddenly realizing that Newt didn’t have a drink. Newt gazes at the drinks pretending to think so he didn’t have to look at Thomas’s piercing brown eyes. 

“Just a pint of some beer. I don’t really care,” Newt mutters playing with his fingers. Thomas nods and goes over to make the drink. He remembers what Thomas said he was studying and then a question escapes his mouth crudely. 

“You think a company will hire you with um..all your tattoos and piercings?” Newt questions. His eyes widen and his whole body freezes when he realizes what he just asked. He’s too scared to look at either of them. 

He just offended Minho’s hot best friend and now they’ll hate him.

He hears hysterical laughing from his right and in front of him. He whirls his head around to find both of them laughing.

Now he was confused.

“Oh my God!” Minho howls putting his drink down. “Newt I’m so glad I met you!” 

“What-“ Newt starts but stops when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Newt I’m not offended or anything. I never do when anyone asks that because it’s true and fair to think that,” Thomas says with a loose shrug taking his hand back. Newt almost follows it. Almost. 

“My dad works for a company and all his coworkers know me and they don’t care about these,” Thomas adds with his arms out looking down at him. Newt nods peering down at them too, finally able to look closely. There were so many of them. There was a tiger on his right bicep and it was beautifully drawn. There was a paper airplane next to the tiger and it was neat to find a trail of lines that went around his arm. It was like Minho’s but it was on his arm. On the inside of his other arm, he saw an interesting bare tree that had many branches spread out. It looked like a tree in the dark woods somewhere. A big cross underneath caught his eye and it had a few x’s around it to make it look it was sparkling. His eyes jerk to the right and he sees a Chinese symbol on Thomas’s forearm. He wondered what it stood for.

“Cool aren’t they?” 

Newt nods and he just now registers the smile on his face. He looks shyly up at the brunet and his face reddens when he sees that Thomas was smiling too.

“Which one is your favorite?” Thomas asks quietly. Newt bites his lip when he sees Thomas lean down against the bar, getting closer.

“Uh-“

“Minho why didn’t you tell me how cute the new Greenie is?” 

Newt jerks away from Thomas’s gaze to look at the new person. It was a girl and she had straight reddish-brown hair with green eyes. She had on a silver dress and some white heels. She was smiling at him. She reached out her hand.

“I’m Lydia the smartest one in this group. What’s your name?” she beams proudly. Newt liked her already. He shakes her manicured hand.

“My name is Newt. I’m going to try to be second smartest,” Newt boldly responds. She laughs with her perfect eyebrows going up, surprised with his boldness. Minho laughs next to them.

“I told you!” he laughs. Newt wonders what all he told her and the others about him. 

“I know I’m going to like you now. What are you studying?” she asks interested.

“Medical. Want to try to be a physical therapist and maybe a pharmacist. What about you? Heard you were a car dealer.” 

“Oh cool! Glad we’ll have a doctor in the group,” Lydia grins. “I’m a car dealer because I know cars and stuff, but I’m studying to be an architect and engineer. Plus knowing how cars are made helps a little in engineering,” she explains. She pulls a short, black haired girl with brown eyes to right beside her. She was just wearing a normal shirt with a jacket and some jeans. “This here is Brenda. She’s an artist learning to do that amazing photoshop in movies and tv shows. She also works with Thomas at the tattoo parlor.” Brenda was only given a second to say hi before Lydia brings someone else over. This guy reminded Newt of a puppy by his facial features. He had fluffy black hair with brown eyes. 

“This here is Scott. Also known as Thomas’s best friend,” Lydia introduces and ignores Minho’s outburst ‘hey!’ “He’s an assistant to a veterinarian, and he’s going to become one because he’s just so intelligent about animals.” Scott shakes Newt’s hand beaming at the title. He must be a huge animal person. Scott goes around him to go back to where he was, and Newt uses that to take a glance at Thomas. His stomach flips when he sees him looking back at him. 

“Thomas where’s Teresa?” Lydia shouts over the music. Thomas shrugs looking at her.

“She’s probably going to get here soon. I think she said something about a wedding she had to make cupcakes for.”

“Teresa is a baker at a local bakery,” Lydia explains to Newt. “She and her mom makes the best food I’m telling you.” 

“She sure does,” Minho supports with a fake moan making Lydia roll her eyes. 

“I’m going back to the tables. Get me if any of them bother you,” Lydia tells Newt with a playful glare to Minho who smiles innocently. She saunters off and Newt looks back at Minho about to ask when they usually went back to the dorms. 

“I like your skinnies by the way man,” Thomas says interrupting his thoughts as he fills up a glass of wine for another customer. Newt is glad for it because then he didn’t see the blush on his face. 

“Thanks-“

“I got him to wear them. He had no idea how to dress for a pub. It was so cute,” Minho teases the blonde who flips him off. 

“I can dress perfectly fine. I just don’t like to go out,” Newt bites back making Minho hold his hands up.

“Ok ok sure that’s what they all say mate.” 

Newt childishly sticks out his tongue and then goes to take another sip from his beer but realizes that it was empty. He waits until Thomas isn’t busy to ask him for another. Thomas nods with a small smile but before he could put the new beer down, a girl comes out of nowhere and slams a beer in front of him. 

"Here."

Newt was taken back by the bitter look on the girl’s face. She had a dark look in her eyes and he knew the girl did not like him at all. She cocked her hip like she was challenging him to say something. Newt looks at her wearily before awkwardly taking a sip. Thomas whacks lightly on the back of her head before putting the beer back and going to another customer not seeing how she was looking at Newt.

“Um thanks,” Newt quietly says but nothing changed on her face. She gives him a curt smile before walking away to help some other customers. 

“And that’s Malia.” 

Newt looks at Gally who was eyeing ‘Malia’ with an irritated look on his face. “She’s always like that. She thinks that Thomas is hers or something,” Gally says with a roll of his eyes taking a sip. Newt looks back at the girl. She had dirty blonde hair in a ponytail with the same shirt as Thomas. She had skinny jeans on with some black boots. She gave short, emotionless smiles to people who she gave drinks to. Newt definitely didn’t like her now after hearing that she thought Thomas was hers. He was also confused because she didn’t look like the girl Thomas had made out with in the hallway. 

His grip on the bottle tightens when a thought enters his mind.

Was Thomas a player or something? A manwhore? He just looked so nice and didn’t have the stuck-up, crude personality that most players have. 

So what was the deal?

“Teresa’s here!” Minho shouts next to his ear making him jump. He looks where Minho was looking and anger bursts through him. 

It was the girl. It was that girl Thomas had been making out with in the hallway and flirting with during class. It was Thomas’s girlfriend and now she was here and probably going to be all over him like she’s been. Newt watches her say hi to Lydia and the others at the tables and then head over to them. She says hi to Minho and Gally with a side-hug for both of them. Newt gives her the fakest smile he can muster when Minho introduces them. She greets him kindly and Newt grew even angrier seeing that she was a nice person too. 

Why did she have to be nice? Why couldn’t she be some rude, bitchy person? 

Newt watches as she hops on a stool and leans over the bar saying hi to Thomas with a big smile on her face. He smiles back and kisses her cheek. Newt kept from throwing his bottle on the ground as he watches them converse and smile at each other. She was beautiful and cute which made things worse. She had long, black, curly hair and she had on a red flannel, shorts, and black converse. They kept talking even when someone needed Thomas to give them a drink. 

Were they some sort of perfect couple or something? The sight made Newt sick.

“Believe it or not, they are not together.” 

Newt whirls around with wide eyes looking at Minho who was looking at the two too. “What?” 

“They’re not together. They’ve just been friends since they were like five I think,” Minho explains with a shrug. Newt scoffs.

“Yeah well when I got here I saw them making out in a hallway,” Newt tells him. Not an ounce of confusion or shock came to Minho’s face making him tense. “That’s not surprising or something?” 

“Nah. Thomas is just a sucker. Too nice for his own good.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“What?”

“He just sleeps with any girl who asks?” 

“What? No! No no that’s not-“

“I want to go dance!” 

Newt curses at Teresa under his breath. Minho was about to explain what he desperately wanted to know but then Teresa had to interrupt and ask them if they wanted to join her on the floor. Minho was too tipsy to know that Newt wanted to hear him finish what he was going to say. Him and Gally both say yes and follow her into the crowds. Newt huffs and puts his face in his hands. 

Why did he have to get a stupid crush so early? On the second day of college? Let alone someone who apparently slept with a girl he wasn’t even with. He was so attractive and too sweet to not have a crush on him. Curse him.

“Do you need something Newt?” 

Newt looks up to find Thomas looking at him worriedly. Newt internally groans at how cute he looked. He shakes his head and straightens up. “I’m fine. I guess the music is just loud and I’m getting a headache.” Thomas nods.

“Yeah they always keep it this loud. It gets irritating. I don’t even like this music.” 

And that’s where their endless conversation started. They first talked about their favorite kind of music. Thomas didn’t even laugh at him for his music taste like everybody else does. He found the music interesting and actually suggested they hung out so he can hear the music Newt liked since he didn’t listen to it that much. Newt had kept from fainting right there. They then started talking about movies and which genre was the best. When they agreed on horror movies, Newt was sure that Thomas was trying to make him blush and like him even more. Like he was trying to ruin his life. 

They talked from foods to bands, from tv shows to celebrities, and from books to sports. Thomas had even told him how to get into tennis and that he knew a few people who played. They also laughed over old stories and past events. Thomas told him about how Minho and him used to live next to each other, and that they used to pile up boxes so they can talk face to face over a tall brick wall fence that separated their houses. He talked about how Minho once fell on his elbow and had to get stitches because he landed on a few pinecones and sticks. By ten o’clock, they were laughing like they’ve known one another for years let alone hours. 

“Your hair actually turned purple?” Thomas laughs covering his mouth trying to keep from being too loud. Newt laughs shyly.

“It did! Stupid chlorine made it turn purple. The more I washed it, the more neon it got,” Newt says with a groan and puts his face in his hands. He couldn’t stop laughing though. He hasn’t laughed this hard in months. He looks through his fingers to peer up at the brunet. Thomas was looking at him now with a fond smile.

“I’m sure you looked just as lovely as you do now with blonde hair,” Thomas says with a smile. Newt stops laughing at the comment. He hopes Thomas thinks that his face was red from laughing. He smiles at the brunet. 

“Thanks,” he whispers with a chuckle. Did he just flirt with him? “I think you’d look good with purple hair too,” he laughs. Thomas grins with a shrug. 

“If you think so, then I might just try it out.” Newt laughs.

“We can be purple hair twins one day,” Newt jokes. He hears Minho coming over and he looks to find him trying not to trip over his own feet. He puts a hand on Newt’s shoulder to keep steady. 

“I-er think it’s time we go Newtie,” Minho stutters out. Newt wrinkles his nose at the awful smell of his breath. He agrees and gets up with an arm around Minho’s back to keep him from falling. 

“Bye Thomasssssss!” Minho shouts with a drunken laugh. Newt rolls his eyes and looks at Thomas who was watching Minho with an amused smile. 

“Bye Thomas,” Newt says with a wave. Thomas holds up a finger and Newt waits patiently for Thomas to walk from behind the bar to them. 

“Text me from Minho’s phone when you guys get to your dorm safely. You did drink a few too Newt,” Thomas asks so seriously that Newt is surprised. 

“Yeah of course I will,” Newt slowly promises with a smile. Thomas gives him a small smile and walks back to behind the bar. Newt takes Minho and walks them both to his car. It takes a few minutes to get the drunk male to get in the passenger seat and he goes around to get in the driver seat. He glances at Minho throughout the drive to make sure he wasn’t doing anything stupid, but Minho was slowly falling asleep and he hopes that he’ll wake up long enough to walk to the dorm. He wasn’t going to carry him all the way inside. 

Fortunately, he does get up long enough to walk to the dorm himself. When they get there, Minho falls face first into the bed. Newt rolls his eyes and works to get Minho under the blanket properly. 

Newt changes into some loose clothes and gets into bed. He turns on his alarm ready to fall asleep, but then he remembers what he had promised. He bursts out of bed and digs through Minho’s pockets to get the phone. He pulls it out and searches through the contacts and finds ‘Thomass’. 

_Just got to the dorm. Minho is dead asleep._ He only has to wait a few minutes to get a response.

 _like always. Glad you guys made it there safely. You can go ahead and put my number into your phone and text me. Forgot to ask for your number (:_

Newt grins knowing he looks like a total idiot. He gets his phone and puts the number into it. He puts Minho’s phone on his table and goes back to his bed. He texts Thomas a simple _it’s Newt_

His phone goes off and he sees that he got a message just a minute later.

 _I’m glad I met you tonight. Had fun talking to you._ Newt smiles at his phone.

_Same here. I’m about to fall asleep but I’ll text you tomorrow. Goodnight Thomas._

_Goodnight (:_

He falls asleep before he can respond once more. He falls asleep thinking about how happy Thomas had made him and imagines a world where Thomas might actually like him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i started rushing halfway through. I wanted to publish a chapter today. I enjoy all your comments and how you love my story (:  
> Next update will probably be Wednesday or Thursday.  
> Comment your thoughts!


	4. Must Have Done Something Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt goes to a party and tells the group something that surprises them.   
> Then Thomas makes an offer he doesn't at all know what to say back with.   
> All in all, a very active night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the time has come!! (: 
> 
> AND I AM SO SORRY I WAS JUST SO BUSY THIS WHOLE WEEK. I really meant to update wednesday but no i got way too busy with school

The rest of the week went smoothly even with Newt getting used to the new schedule and going to new classes. On Wednesday Newt had woken up to the sound of Minho racing out the door. He had known that the guy probably was going to go through a rough hangover and so he got him some coffee and advil. Though he did force Minho to get up to show him to his Wednesday classes saying how it ‘wasn’t his bloody fault that he drank his weight in alcohol’. 

He went to his science class after answering a few texts from his mum and sister. He would’ve been more in tuned if he hadn’t eyed his phone every two minutes. The professor he could tell was challenging yet interesting, but he knew he was doomed for the day when he checked his phone continuously.

He didn’t know if he was happy or sad when he sees that Thomas’s door was shut when he walked by it to his dorm. Would it have been worth it to see Thomas with his hands all over his ‘nongirlfriend’ just in order to see his cute face and erotic piercings and tattoos? 

When he gets inside the dorm and sees no new messages on his phone, he realizes yes it would’ve absolutely been worth it. 

Thursday had consisted of Newt staying in and working on his essay. After ten minutes of Minho’s insistent amount of complaints to his cool reputation because of his straight A, prude roommate, the blonde had proceeded to put his sound proof headphones on to block him out, which in return got a nerf bullet shot at his chest and where the hell did that come from?

Newt was impressed when he had gone a whole two hour period without checking his phone. He was also impressed when he notices that Isaac hadn’t texted or called him. Maybe the guy actually did change. He remembers getting a text from the male at least five times a day back in high school. Maybe he met someone. An odd feeling forms in his stomach thinking about that possibility. 

Now it was Friday and Newt was staring at his yoga teacher who was the mother of the girl who he already despised. He rued for the day Teresa was to come see her mom during his class.

Class came to an end when the class was doing the tango for fun after putting their mats up. It was an easy going class that made his irritated leg feel better so that was a bonus. Everybody was nice and Lydia happened to be in it. She hadn’t gone to the first class but she apparently already took this class last year due to her knowing what to wear and where to sit. She stuck with him the whole time and even said a few things that would help his leg. He was appreciative when she didn’t ask what caused the injury.

He was given barely enough time to grab his bag before the redhead grabbed his hand, pulling him out the door to go get some lunch.

“How was your first week Greenie?” she asks while looking at her nails while they’re both in line for Panda Express.

“Easier than I expected. Thought I’d have more homework,” Newt answers honestly. Lydia nods with pursed lips.

“Just wait. It’ll get busier for you. Just be happy you’re not doing an English major. Then you’d have essays coming out of your butt.” Newt laughs and then waits for her to order. He orders and gets his food, and he keeps from laughing when he sees her walk with such purpose and guesses that’s just part of her personality. He follows her to the table where he hears whistling when they sit down.

“Oh look at this Gally. Little Miss Princess Lydia is going to honor us misfits with her presence,” Minho gasps. With a flip of the finger, Lydia sits down next to him.

“I’m not even sitting here for you asshole. I’m here for the Greenie. This was his first week of college ever. I had to grant him with something,” Lydia says in a fake serious tone and a wink towards Newt. She puts her phone down from texting and takes a bite of her orange chicken. Newt chuckles and gives her a half of a bow.

“I appreciate it, Miss Lydia,” Newt continues the act and Lydia laughs. 

“Oh by the way Greenie,” Minho says with food in his mouth and pointing at him with his fork. “Party tonight. Everyone is going.” Newt rolls his eyes.

“Thought we had a party just a few days ago,” Newt complains, taking a bite out of his shrimp fried rice. He hears Lydia gawk.

“This is a _special_ occasion. Plus we always try to get together on Friday nights,” Lydia explains like it was obvious. “It’s a party at some super rich sophomore kid’s house. It’ll be fun, I promise.” Newt sighs, looking at Minho who was exaggeratedly nodding his head while he ate his soup.

“I’ll drive ya,” Minho offers with a wink. Newt awkwardly nods with a smile, not sure about going. What if Thomas is there? What if he’s there with Teresa and they do their ‘not dating but making out’ thing? He would have to just sit there and watch lousily as they do it. He’ll be left dreaming that it was him in Teresa’s place.

He could already feel the bubbles of anger growing rapidly at the pit of his stomach.

“Newt, you good buddy?” Newt looks up when he hears his name.

“Huh?”

“You went all quiet and rigid. What’s up?” Gally asks curiously.

“You don’t have to go if you really don’t want to,” Lydia supplies, hitting Minho when he groans disappointedly.

Newt shakes his head. “No no I’m good. Just tired I guess,” he lies smoothly, not wanting to disappoint them. They clearly wanted him to go and he didn’t want to let them down when they do a lot for him. Lydia hums.

“Good. It’s at eight. There’ll be food,” she informs and then gathers her things and gets up. Before she gets too far, Minho shouts, “There’ll be alcohol right?”

She looks back at the table with a smirk.

“Of course there will babe.”

~*~

Groans echo throughout the bathroom as Newt tries to ruffle his hair into submission. It refused to cooperate no matter what he did and he was on the edge of giving up. He heard chuckles from the boys going in and out of the bathroom, and it only irritated him more. He looks at his outfit and is pretty sure Minho will approve of it. He was wearing his nice tan hoodie over a brown tank top with jeans. With one more protesting brush to his hair, he walks out and heads to the dorm.

He refuses to admit that he eyed Thomas’s door when he walks by it.

He gets a round of claps when he walks in, and he responds to it with a bow.

“Cheeky bugger,” Minho laughs with an eye roll as he runs a little more gel in his hair. “You still okay with going right?” Newt nods as he gets his phone.

“Yeah I’m fine. Feeling better after that nap,” Newt assures. Minho nods and grabs his wallet, phone, and car keys. They chatter about nonsense throughout the walk to the car and during the car ride. It was a twenty minute ride and the houses got more fancy and showy. The air was growing cold and the trees grew bare as winter was getting closer. Newt pulls down his sleeves when they get to the house and get out of the car. The house was huge and extravagant with one of the biggest front doors he’s ever seen. There were lights flashing in all the windows and music blared through the walls. Newt watches disturbingly as a couple laid on the lawn making out with their hands all over each other, and he can hear Minho laughing beside him.

“We can join them,” Minho laughs wiggling his eyebrows and nudging the blonde. Newt rolls his eyes and then takes a breath before walking into the house.

Minho must’ve sensed his malcontented state because the only thing that kept Newt moving through the crowd was his hand on his arm. People yelled and danced around him, beer bottles opened and sprayed everywhere, and music busted his eardrums. The farther Minho whisked him through the crowd, the quieter it seemed to get though. The crowd had decreased by half by the time he saw Thomas and Brenda on a big, blue couch with bags of chips on the table and in their laps. He tried to make himself seem less flustered as he sits on a free wooden chair with Minho taking one beside him. They all yell greetings at each other to be clear over the music. A dark skinned male comes around and hands Newt and Minho a beer with a friendly clap and a hug to Minho. 

“Thanks for coming man.”

“Course Boyd,” Minho nods and smiles sitting down again after Boyd walks off. “I love his parties,” he says and takes a sip. Thomas hums as he takes a drink himself.

“Nah Ben’s parties are out of this world.”

And that’s where Newt ends up. Sitting in his chair as the three talk parties and insiders. Newt took chances throughout to look over at Thomas and seeing that his hair was gelled enough to where the bangs swerved up. He only had one piercing and it was a little above his left eyebrow. He finishes his first beer up, looking on and seeing that he had a light purple buttoned up shirt, jeans, and black converse. He held his beer bottle on his thigh as he converses with the Asian male. He was too busy eyeing the cigarette that Thomas held in his hand to hear what they were saying. The sight of his tattoos and cigarette stirred something inside Newt and he doesn’t even know why. 

He and Minho were talking about some prank that they had done to some ‘asshole’ named Jackson that involved a pumpkin and glue. Every time Thomas would look at Newt, the blonde would quickly divert his eyes to another place. He sees Gally talking to another male who was brunet and almost as tall as him. Newt furrows his eyebrows when he realizes that the two were in the far corner of the room almost out of sight. They were standing pretty close. A pillow is thrown at him before he can think about it more.

“Greenie’s here!” Newt gives a tense smile when he sees that Teresa is here and he gets even more unsettled when she takes a seat on Thomas’s lap. Did she really have to sit there? Thomas didn’t kiss her like Newt expected so he counted that somewhat as a win for himself. Though he did smile at her sweetly. Newt gives her a short wave either way, and he almost feels bad when she smiles back sincerely and with no force. She was wearing a tank top so he saw the vine tattoo on her back that Minho had too. Why did she have it?

“How was your first week Greenie?” she asks. The nickname bothered him unlike any other person calling him it. He kept in a glare.

“It was fine,” he responds curtly. He feels a little better when he sees her smile falter. His face heats up though when he sees Thomas staring at him with a small smile on his face and then takes the cigarette to his lips again. Shouldn’t he be mad about Newt’s bitter tone to his ‘friend’? Newt absently plays with his fingers so he wouldn’t rip his hair out of his scalp. He finishes off his second beer.

“Oh.”

“Newt is gonna be a doc Teresa,” Thomas tells her taking the cigarette out of his mouth. Newt freezes with shock completely taken back by surprise when Thomas not only talks about him, but talks about him to her out of all people. He felt childish when happiness overwhelms him. 

“That’s really cool Greenie,” Teresa compliments, looking impressed. Then she looks over and starts a conversation with Minho. Newt watches as Thomas’s tatted hand taps and pets at the bottom of Teresa’s back where his arm was laying. The thought of Thomas with his arms around him goes through his mind, and he can imagine running his fingertips along the brunet’s tattoos and able to look at them whenever he wants. He wonders what Thomas’s skin feels like. He wonders if his hands were the same size or if Thomas’s were bigger. The thought made him shiver. He takes a couple sips until he drinks half of his third beer. He could feel himself getting dizzy and off balanced. 

Newt looks up at Teresa and sees her looking over at Brenda with a hint of a smile. Brenda had a glum look on her face and Newt was confused.

Were they arguing?

“I think we should play never have I ever.” The group groans at Minho’s suggestion, but Minho waved people over anyway. Lydia comes over holding hands with a rather tall male, Gally and the person he had been talking to comes and sits on the ground, and Boyd comes to sit on the ground. Newt hopes that the guy Lydia was holding hands with had a twin or he was more drunk than he thought he was. 

Newt watches as Teresa awkwardly looks at Brenda when Thomas scoots over closer to her. Lydia and the male sit down on the couch with them. The guy’s twin sits on the arm of the couch. 

“Excellent! So we all know how to play right?” Minho asks and Newt gawks when he sees Minho looking over at him.

“I know how to play!” Newt shrieks. The tips of his ears redden when Thomas laughs. Lydia rolls her eyes.

“Just get on with the game Min.”

“Fine. Never have I ever had sex on a lawn.” Two fingers go up and not a single bit of regret spreads across Lydia’s and the other guy’s face. The guy even smirks.

“Never have I ever had tequila,” Brenda speaks up. Minho and Gally laugh bringing a finger up from their closed fists. “That was awesome,” Minho laughs hysterically and takes a sip of his beer. Newt is pretty sure that that is his fourth beer. He was almost to his fourth beer himself. 

“Anyway, never have I ever kissed a girl,” Lydia interrupts with a knowing grin. 

All the boys groan and hold up a finger. They go silent when Brenda and Teresa slowly hold up a finger, but no one says anything. 

And that’s how the game goes. The challenges go from wearing certain clothes, types of alcohol, doing random stuff naked, kissing someone, and random ones like hair color. Newt only had two fingers up for kissing a girl and piercing his left ear –which was a dare from his friend Jacob. Minho was one finger away from running out, Lydia only had four more, her boyfriend Aiden had three more, Aiden’s twin Ethan had five more, Brenda had three more, Boyd had four more, Teresa had five more, and Thomas had three more. No matter how hard Newt tried, he couldn’t stop looking at the tattoos on Thomas’s arm and his eyes.

“Okay Newt needs to get more fingers up,” Gally teases challengingly. He had three more fingers left. Minho slams his sixth beer down and spins in his chair to look at the blonde.  
“How about…never have I ever had sex,” he says with a grin. Newt rolls his eyes and gives up a finger. The guy Gally was sitting with, Ben, woots.

“Haha how about never have I ever given oral,” Brenda courageously challenges. Newt groans, putting up a finger which led to whistles. His face was red from being on the spot, especially with Thomas watching his every move silently.

“Never have I ever gotten a blowjob,” Minho says with a nudge to Newt’s shoulder. The blonde bites his lip and looks away from Thomas. The room seems to have stilled once they realize that Newt wasn’t going to raise a finger. Newt felt his skin start to heat up and become itchy. The feeling of embarrassment deepens when Minho’s jaw drops.

“You’ve never gotten a blow job? But you just said you’ve had sex before.” Newt sighs, not surprised with their confusion but still is uncomfortable. The thought of _her_ zaps in his mind making him nauseous.

“Yeah well,” Newt awkwardly says with a shrug.

“What’s your longest relationship?” Lydia asks. Newt feels the pit in his stomach grow.

“I’ve only had one and we were together for three years,” Newt says quickly. He so didn’t want to talk about her.

“Name?”

“Teresa he’s uncomfortable,” Lydia scolds lightly. “Back to the topic. So he/she never did anything for you in that way?” 

“Oh my god-“

“I’m serious!” Lydia exclaims.

“Kay fine, no she didn’t do anything in that way,” Newt bites out. Why did they want to know so bad? Why can’t they stop? He was even more uncomfortable with Thomas watching him with such curiosity. What was he thinking of him now? He finishes off his fifth beer to make him not so anxious and hopefully less nauseous.

“So you pleasured her but she didn’t return the favor?”

Newt is taken back by Thomas’s question. His mind was getting really cloudy and dizzy from the alcohol and now he had to hold back from just staring at him. Even with the alcohol fogging his brain, he ended up nodding at Thomas with full eye contact. He watches him bring a new cigarette to his lips and blow out smoke. His stomach spun, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the sensational sight of the tattooed brunet smoking or it was from drinking too much. A new conversation started up around them but Newt kept mutual eye contact with Thomas. He realizes that Thomas was smiling at him and it only makes him shiver.

“I think it’s about time blondie and I head back. It’s getting late,” Minho slurs with an arm around Newt. “Oh wait I gotta go home and feed the dogs while the folks are out of town,” Minho groans. 

“I’ll take Newt.”

Newt is shocked when Thomas speaks up. He keeps himself from falling when he stands up too fast. He doesn’t register being moved through the crowd and across the lawn to a car. It was a gray BMW and he didn’t have the state of mind to look at the person he was being maneuvered by, but he does glance down at the arm around him.

Tattoos covered it.

It felt like everything around him was spinning as he’s gently put into the car. He gets help putting the seatbelt on and the alcohol had too big of a hold on his mind to even care that he actually needed help with it. He lets Thomas put the seatbelt on him and then close the door to go to the drivers seat. He peeks to the right and sees him throw out his cigarette and get into the car. It’s silent as they pull out and Newt eyes the open front door seeing Brenda help Minho out the door. She must be driving Minho because he was way too drunk to do anything by himself let alone drive.

He looks back at Thomas and looks dazedly at his tattoos and wow why is he so enamored with them? He barely keeps himself from reaching out and running a finger along them.

“Did you have fun?”

Newt widens his eyes looking up at Thomas who was glancing at him. He had one hand on the wheel and the other on his lap. Newt nods dopily. 

“Yeah I did. I’m not even a p-party goer,” Newt slurs and slouches back against the chair but keeps his eyes on Thomas who chuckled.

“I can tell. So um,” Thomas starts and then stops at a red light. “Were you serious when you said your first week was good?” 

“Mhmmm,” Newt responds and he feels like an idiot. Thomas doesn’t seem to notice and just steps on the accelerator when the light turns green. 

“About that never have I ever game-“

“Ugh!” Newt shouts remembering the game. “I felt like everyone was staring at me,” Newt complains and he felt stupid with his slurring. Thomas tsks.

“Don’t worry about it. Weren’t making fun of you or anything.”

“Didn’t seem like it,” Newt grumbles and he tenses at his words. Did he just say that?

“No we were just trying to get to know ya and loosen you up. At least I was,” Thomas responds and then turns right. Newt huffs.

“I just don’t like talking about-about tha-that sex I guess,” Newt says truthfully. Thomas laughs.

“That sex?” 

“Shut up I’m barely holding in vomit over here.” 

“Sex isn’t that gross man.” Newt groans.

“No I’m drunk as hell!” Thomas laughs loudly.

“I know I know,” Thomas laughs and makes a right turn getting on the highway. “But you didn’t seem all that comfortable with the sex questions.” Newt puts his face in his hands.  
“It was embarrassing.” 

“That doesn’t seem like the reason you felt so uncomfortable,” Thomas remarks. Newt shrugs and removes his face from his hands. “Sex shouldn’t be so horrible to talk about Newt.” 

“Guess I haven’t had the best sex partner,” Newt jokingly says to cover up the fact that she was in his mind again. He looks at Thomas to try to get her out of his mind. Thomas purses his lips and he taps his fingers on the wheel.

“Who was it?” Newt looks away.

“You just said yourself that I am uncomfortable talking about that.” 

“I thought you were uncomfortable with talking about sex; I’m asking about the chick,” Thomas points out and he takes an exit off the highway. Newt goes rigid.

“Tough break up,” Newt lies tensely. Thomas hums.

“So tough that you don’t even feel good enough to talk about the sex? Wow,” Thomas says with a quick look at Newt with an eyebrow up, clearly not believing anything he said. Newt sighs. The brunet just had to be so easy to talk to no matter what the subject was. Newt wasn’t even a talker.

“Whoever this girl was, you shouldn’t feel so uncomfortable talking about anything related to her. She must have been a tough one huh?” Thomas guesses. Newt sharply looks at him.

“Can we not?” Newt spats out. Thomas nods leaning back against the chair. 

“Fine, but I don’t feel all that well with you being unable to talk about sex without every single piece of skin on your body going completely red.” Newt is surprised with how serious he sounded and looked. 

“It’s not-“

“I know but I think I have a plan,” Thomas interrupts him and grins at him. He turns left. Newt freezes and looks at the brunet with wide eyes, completely hooked into what he has to say.

“I could show you how amazing it is.” 

“What?” Newt wheezes out. His stomach flips. It was like his foggy mind just suddenly cleared up and he was able to focus completely on the facial features of the brunet to see if he was lying or not. Thomas looked serious though as he drove. His hand on the wheel wasn’t tense or tight around it. He was laying back against the seat totally relaxed and cool. How was he so relaxed after asking – whatever he was asking. Maybe he meant something else?..

“What? I like you Newt. It would be nice to see you all placid and relaxed.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Newt asks offended. “I’m relaxed.” Thomas laughs.

“If this is you relaxed then you must be practically dead after being fucked with the way you wear yourself out.”

“Oh my god,” Newt squeaks startled by Thomas’s words. Anger though bubbles in his mind and he glares at the brunet. The alcohol erases his restrictions and thought process.

“I’m not going to be another Teresa.”

“Excuse me?” Thomas responds suddenly with anger. Newt scoffs.

“You and Teresa,” Newt starts and he curses himself for sounding sad. “I saw you two when I first got here..Making out in the hallway.” Thomas goes silent and so does Newt. The rest of the ride is pretty quiet and no words are said until Thomas parks in the parking lot of the college. Newt drunkenly grabs the handle and opens the door. When he gets his balance and starts to head for the dorm, Thomas is suddenly on him and pushing him back against the car. Newt squeaks totally caught off guard. His mind goes crazy with how close Thomas was. His face was millimeters away from his own and so was the rest of his body. His hot breath that smelled like smoke clouded his face and Newt kinda wanted to stand there for the rest of eternity. Thomas puts his hands next to both sides of Newt’s head closing in.

“Newt I like you,” Thomas whispers to Newt’s ear. Newt loses the ability to breath and he bites his lip to keep his breathing from sounding so loud. He feels Thomas get a few of his strands of hair and just fiddles with them. Newt side looks at Thomas to look at his eyes. His light brown eyes had him staring and he didn’t know what to do with his hands. They just stay at his sides.

“I see you looking at me all the time so I know you like me too,” Thomas continues hotly. Newt shivers. 

“I like to imagine making you relax. Touching you and kissing you,” Thomas says quietly and Newt tenses when Thomas puts a hand on his waist. He keeps from gasping when the brunet runs a finger lightly along the skin of his neck. The touch made his skin all itchy. He feels Thomas get a little closer and he puts his hands on Thomas’s lower stomach. 

“I wouldn’t even start with anything big. It’d just be touches and it will slowly turn into kisses. I’d love to leave you gasping.” Newt quietly cusses when the quietest of moans escape his throat when he feels Thomas breathe on his neck and wow when did this even start? 

“I’ll make you feel so good unlike the girl you were with. I can imagine you moaning over the tiniest of things.”

“Teres-“

“Forget about her. It’s you I’d like to spend my time with,” Thomas interrupts and toys with Newt’s ear with one finger. “You can’t imagine how good I’d make you feel. You’d never feel uncomfortable talking about sex again.” 

“Oh my god,” Newt gasps out and begins to push Thomas away slowly. His pants were unbelievably tight now and he was way too hot. He yearned to let Thomas do whatever he wanted with him, but he wasn’t feeling good right now. His stomach was flipping like mad and the taste of bile was getting too much to bear. “Thomas-“

And he was puking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please tell me if there are any mistakes. i might've forgotten a few details that i need to fix. i'd appreciate if you tell me about them.
> 
> i still love all your amazing comments!(: comments are always appreciated.  
> My next update will hopefully be wednesday


	5. Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt goes to see his family over the weekend and gets a surprise on his first day of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this as fast as i could because i've had a lot of stuff to do lately and I really wanted to update for you guys. hope you like it x

The pounding of Newt’s head is the first thing he notices when he wakes up. The memories of the party the night before come flooding into this mind and he groans acknowledging the inevitable hangover that’s only gonna get so much worse once he starts moving. The excruciating heat all over his body becomes known and he looks around to find three blankets were covering him. He slowly removes two of them, disgusted with the sweat that had formed on him from being under so many covers. He looks over seeing Minho laying spread out eagle-style on his bed. He squints at the light streaming in through the blinds noticing a filled water bottle, a cup of tea, and a bottle of advil on the table. 

Who put them there?

Why does he have so many blankets on him?

How did he get-

Realization hits Newt like a train and his head only gets worse.

He only remembers little glimpses but he knows Thomas was the one who drove him home. He feels the air whip out of his lungs remembering the cold feeling he felt on his back from being against the car Thomas had pushed him up against; what Thomas had said afterwards. He racks his brain for the exact words and how quiet the brunet had said them. It had been so shocking for Thomas to confront him about the sexual acts from his past relationship and how he could make him forget her-

He shouts when his phone suddenly goes off. He grabs for it and turns off the alarm. Now his head was pounding even harder and he helplessly reaches for the water and medicine to take some. He flops back down on his bed willing his pain to go away. 

Thomas was probably drunk.

The dark thought disappoints him and his nauseous stomach flips, almost bringing bile up to his throat. 

He’s only had one conversation with Thomas. How would it make sense for Thomas to suggest ‘showing him pleasure’ like how he worded it. Plus he had Teresa no matter if they were together or not. He even had that girl at the Glade, Malia.

Why would Thomas want him? 

His phone beeps beside him and he groggily grabs for it. His head screams at him when the screen shines into his eyes. 

_When u gettin here_

Shit.

It was Sonya and he was supposed to be home in ten.

Newt jumps out of his bed and runs to his drawers. He digs in and takes out a random shirt and brown shorts. His stomach protests and he runs out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. He barely makes it to the toilet and he involuntarily retches.

When he’s done, his shaking body forces him to sit down on the floor after flushing. He gets up a few minutes later and washes his mouth out, too exhausted to get his toothbrush from the room. His body protests from movement but he ignores it and he walks back to the room; he doesn’t look at Thomas’s door, too scared to. 

He doesn’t bat an eye when he sees Minho laying on the floor. He obviously tried to get up for something but his body had succumbed to sleep.

“Fuck,” Newt hisses under his breath when he remembers that he had no transportation. Minho was far too out of it, which he himself was too.

In hopes of getting a taxi, he goes out into the hall and to the street after grabbing his phone and wallet. He looks for passing taxis but sadly there weren’t any in sight which was weird for a Saturday.

His mum is going to kill him. It was going to be his appearance or his lateness. Maybe both.

“Hey Greenie.” Newt looks to see Gally jogging on the sidewalk and he sighs relieved.

“Thank god. Do you think you can drive me to my mum’s house? I’m twenty minutes late and she’s going to kill me,” Newt urgently asks, trying to ignore the horrible pain and aches spread all over his body. Gally slowly pants where he stops in front of Newt. He didn’t look effected at all by the alcohol he had consumed last night and Newt envied him.

“I’m halfway done with my run man,” Gally groans catching a breath. Newt whines.

“Come on, please Gally. I’m going to be in a lot of trouble if I’m anymore late.” Gally sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Fine,” Gally exhales, then looks Newt over and smirks. “You look like shit by the way,” Gally comments and then turns around heading for the parking lot. Newt flips him off in retaliation but the older male doesn’t see. 

Gally turned out to be an owner of a jeep. It was a fairly large jeep with four doors and above average sized wheels. Newt glances over just in time to find Gally exchanging his sweaty shirt for a new one. He was going to look away until something catches his eye. 

It was the vine tattoo splayed along his shoulder blades. It was the same vine tattoo that Minho had and just underneath it there were a few others including a soccer ball, a music note, and a snake. They were in different places on his back, but Newt only had interest in the vine tattoo. Was it a group tattoo? Did all the guys in the group have that tattoo? Would he have to get it?

“Are you getting in or what?” 

Newt nods slowly to keep from irritating his head. He gradually gets in and looks at his phone to tell Sonya that he was on his way. He felt achy everywhere and he didn’t know how he was going to get pass his mum with the way he looked right now. He looks at the mirror and he hardens at the sight of his dull, sunk-in eyes and pale face. His hair was greasy and off-putting. He tells Gally the address to his mum’s, and he nods and pulls out of the parking lot.

“Um seriously dude you look like crap. Should’ve taken a shower or something,” Gally speaks up, getting Newt’s attention. Newt tsks.

“I should have but I just woke up around thirty minutes ago.” 

“Did you have fun though?” Gally asks, and turns right to get on the highway. Newt shrugs.

“Yeah it was fun. That never have I ever game was horrible and I hate whoever made it up,” Newt hisses with loathe. Gally laughs.

“With all that alcohol you drank I figured you would’ve forgotten about that,” he jokes. 

“Yeah well sadly I didn’t forget about that. Though I did get this killer hangover. Thank god for whoever left water and advil on the table,” Newt says, grabbing for a free pair of glasses in the glove department. 

“Oh that was Thomas I’m sure. He did get you in bed.” 

“What!” Newt yelps looking at Gally, almost spraining his neck. 

“He told me you had fainted on the way to the dorm so he brought you in and put you in bed. Guess he left you some medicine and water. He does that,” Gally explains without thought. 

Thomas did that? Thomas did that for him? He had carried him to the bed and put him under the blankets and left him those things on the table? 

Newt groans knowing that he was totally fucked. Why couldn’t the guy be a total dick so Newt can get over him? Or at least make it easier. He was so likeable and it irritated the blonde to no end. On the other hand though, he wanted to go see Thomas at his dorm and thank him. Thank him for not just leaving him there or bringing him to the dorm but not leaving any medicine and just a note that said something rude about how stupid it was for Newt to throw up and then just go unconscious like an idiot.

That’s when he concluded that there were two sides of Thomas. One side of him was the helpful, caring side that tended to everyone and made sure everything was okay. That side also held the ability to have something in common with everyone and being able to get along with anybody. The other side had some magical power that he used on people to make them want to do anything he wants. The side that makes you want to please him and do whatever he tells you to.

That side scared Newt. Thomas only had to look at him and he was done for.

“We’re here. Have fun Greenie,” Gally laughs parking in the driveway. Newt rolls his eyes, but thanks him as he gets out of the car. He takes his time going to the front door. He was unable to see if his mum was home or not due to the closed garage doors. He knocks on the door shyly and prays that she won’t kill him right then. 

So when Sonya is the one to open the door, Newt’s heart drops to his stomach. 

“Oh my god Newt! You look terrible,” Sonya criticizes with a disgusted look on her face. Newt slouches knowing that she was right. 

“I know I do. Is she here?” he whispers in case she was right around the corner. Sonya folds her arms in front of her chest and leans against the wall. Newt stills.

“No she’s not. I’m not going to let her see you like this when she gets here. I enjoy being the only child,” Sonya hums. Newt almost trips when she suddenly yanks him inside and slams the door shut behind him. He doesn’t get a word in before she hauls him down the hall and to the bathroom, shoving him inside.

“Bathe every single part of you. You look awful everywhere!” she shouts. 

And so he did.

~*~

“You look lovely darling. How was your first week of school?” 

Newt smiles at his mum and then sneaks a wink at Sonya, who grins proudly mostly at herself. 

As soon as Newt got out of the shower, he was given a polo shirt and some jeans. Once he was dressed, Sonya didn’t allow him to do anything with how he looked. She just pushed him down into a chair and got to work. She had put foundation and blush on his face to make him less pale, and a little bit of lipstick to add color to his mouth. She just brushed and blow dried his hair making it look like it usually does. By the time she was finished, Newt had felt so much better. His headache and the nausea both went away during the process and he couldn’t be more thankful. He also couldn’t be more thankful for his sister, and he gladly told her that. He had been smacked when he told her with a simple comment ‘That’s for getting insanely drunk’. 

Now he was telling them both about his week; only the school parts and not the parties. The only social thing he told them was Isaac. They knew how he was and were surprised to have found out that he hadn’t texted Newt since that day. They knew how obsessive he had been over Newt back in high school. 

He listens to his mum tell him how weird it was with him not being there anymore, how much his dad worked now, and how he needed to text her more which led Newt to rolling his eyes but in a fond way. He appreciated his mum wanting to keep contact with him. He thought it was going to be irritating and annoying but actually it was comforting whenever he got a text from her. 

After lunch he excused himself to go upstairs to take a nap. He may not look like it now, but he was drained of energy. He even flopped on his bed and quickly went to sleep.

~*~

He wakes up to his phone beeping twice. He digs his phone out of his pocket and squints looking at the screen. His whole body stills when he reads that the texts were from Thomas.

_Are you doing okay?_

_Hope you’re not puking your guts out. I also hope you like the tea x_

Newt stares at the texts like they were going to disappear any second. 

Thomas texted him? Asking if he was okay? 

The urge to throw the phone almost wins him over. Of course Thomas had to be so kind to text him asking if he was okay. Of course he was the person to leave him tea, water, and medicine. Of course Newt had to have a crush on him. Of course he had to have a crush on someone who made out with ‘friends’. 

He wasn’t going to respond but then his fingers start tapping across the screen and he ends up responding.

_Yeah I’m fine. Thanks for the tea and the other stuff. Really appreciate it._

He got a text back instantly.

_Anything to help. What are you doing?_

_Im at my mums house. Wbu_

_I’m working. When are you starting work_

_On Tuesday._ Who told him? Probably Minho.

_I think I’ll crave quiznos on Tuesday then x_

Newt bites his lip to contain the smile from growing on his face. He was never one to smile like an idiot whenever someone texts him something like this. It wasn’t going to start now.

_Why?_

_I told you I like you. I wanna see what makes you tick_

_We talked at the glade…_

_I wanna know more than your favorite movie and music._ Newt freezes.

What do you want to know?

 _What makes you happy, what makes you talk, what makes you quiet, what makes you mad, what makes you rant, what you ramble about, etc._ Newt was about to respond with shaky fingers but then another message comes.

_What the girl you dated is missing out on_

“Newt! Come watch a few harry potter movies with me. You know mum doesn’t like them and I need to watch them with you,” Sonya peeks into his room.

Newt couldn’t get out the door fast enough.

~*~

The rest of the weekend consisted of relaxing and finishing his essay. On late Sunday, he had played a few rounds of tennis with his dad and he was surprised to have won two out of four games. His dad had played college tennis himself, and he was happy that Newt was going to do it too. 

He also stayed away from his phone.

He felt bad because Thomas texted him quite a few times telling him random things.

_This huge tough guy just came in and asked for a unicorn to be tatted on his bicep for his daughter lol_

_Help_

_Minho won’t shut up_

_This woman wants a pokemon of some sort on her ass_

_Apparently a charmander_

_Oh excuse me I meant charmeleon_

_Got 300 today guess who’s getting taken out this week_

_Btw that would be you_

That last one had made Newt go so red he had to awkwardly answer to his mum about it; it was at the dinner table. He did end up texting back though, reluctantly.

“When are you getting a car?”

“It’ll probably be awhile. I do have my first day Tuesday,” Newt answer his mum. They were parked in front of the college and she was trying to extend her time with him, he can tell. He loved her don’t get him wrong, but he really needed to get going so he can finish a few things and go to bed. It was already nine pm and it was Sunday night. 

“Text me how your first day at Quiznos goes okay sweet?” his mum asks with pouted lips as she watches him get out of the car.

“I will, I promise. Love you mum,” he quickly tells her with a kiss and then shuts the door, finally getting away.

He doesn’t let himself look at Thomas’s door, and instead rushes into the dorm, startling Minho.

“Is there a killer out there?” he asks with a teasing tone. He was on his laptop and it was surprising to see him with glasses on.

“No I was running so my mum doesn’t change her mind on letting me leave,” Newt jokes. “I need to finish up my essay tonight,” he adds getting his own laptop out.

“Gotta love mums,” Minho laughs. Newt hums starting to work on his essay.

He gets to bed at eleven and sleeps until eight-fifteen. He walks to the food court and gets him and Minho breakfast. The day ended up being pretty quick and easy. Though he was disappointed when Thomas didn’t sit next to him, but instead next to Teresa like usual. 

He didn’t feel all that bad cause the older male texted him that he looked handsome. That had made him lose concentration from the lesson for three minutes. The rest of the day was unproductive.

The next day was his first day at work. He was so happy that the shift started at eleven and not eight or nine. Knowing he’ll get a uniform shirt there, he just puts something random on.

“I told you you’d love the job.”

“I haven’t worked yet,” Newt laughs and looks out the window. Minho was driving him and he wished he had a car so he wouldn’t have to bother him.

“I’m telling you Greenie. Jorge is laid back. I worked there during high school. Was just a janitor job though. What do you think you’ll be doing?”

“Probably work at the register; at least that’s what I hope,” Newt responds with hope. He liked talking with people and thinks it’d be an easy job.

When they get there, Newt thanks him and goes in. Jorge immediately sees him and waves him over. The place wasn’t that busy; only four or five people. Music was playing and he hopes that the same couple songs don’t repeatedly play because that would get annoying.

“Hey Newt. What do you think will be the best position for ya?” Jorge questions with a clap.

“I actually think the register would work.” Jorge nods with pursed lips.

“Alright you can try that for the day, see how it works out. Kate will help you. She’s at the register now,” Jorge says pointing at a blonde hair girl at one of the registers. He thanks Jorge and goes over to introduce himself.

Kate ended up being a sarcastic, funny girl. She helped Newt get used to the buttons on the machine. She shows each and every one, and lets him stand close to watch as she put in orders. He only watches her do it five times before she lets him do it. Newt was thankful for easy orders from people like a simple burger, a potato, or just a drink. Forty minutes go by until he gets his own register. 

He meets this guy Frypan when he goes to put macaroni and cheese in the microwave. He had pretended to be angry at Newt for being in his kitchen without permission, but a few minutes later he explained it was just a joke. The guy ended up being really nice and helpful. Newt even made up reasons to go into the kitchen to talk to him. He or Kate would come to his rescue when a customer is rude to him or starts yelling. Only happened two times, and both of them were mad at how slow he was going, but other than that it was a reasonable job he didn’t hate at all.

He was having a conversation with Kate over the harry potter books when a bell rings signaling that someone just walked in. Newt goes to the register and taps the machine awake.

“Welcome to Quiznos. What would you like?” he asks not looking up.

“I don’t know, are you on the menu?”

Newt whips his head up and gawks at Thomas in front of him. He had his chin in the palm of his hand leaning on the desk, looking at him with a grin and a wink. He had one piercing underneath his lip that shined in the light coming in from outside. He had a gray shirt and black shorts on, and his hair was a messy. 

He hated how stunning he looked.

“I am not,” Newt laughs quietly and bites his lip. He can see Kate grinning at him from the corner of his eye. 

“Do you have time for a break?” 

“Um-“

“He does,” Kate cuts in with a smirk on her face. Newt gives her a one-second glare but goes anyway. He ignores the little wave Kate gives him. He follows Thomas to a table next to one of the windows. 

“How’s your first day going?” 

“It’s going great. Got yelled at by a few customers for being slow, but that’s okay,” Newt shrugs. He fiddles with his fingers not knowing what to say.

“Jorge has always been awesome,” Thomas comments and waves at Jorge who was walking around checking on customers. Thomas looks back at him and does his famous smile. Newt wonders what he does to be smiled at like that. He has been nothing but awkward and quiet-

“Oh god!” Newt groans loud, making Thomas tilt his head.

“What?” he asks alarmed. Newt shakes his head and puts his face in his hands.

“I threw up right in front of you ugh oh my god that is so embarrassing,” Newt whines. He could already feel his whole body flaring up. He only got quiet after a few seconds of hearing silence. He looks ahead and sees that Thomas wasn’t laughing. He was just shaking his head.

“Don’t worry about it. I was just worried you would get sick in the morning. Hoped the tea and medicine would help, but that’s all I could do.”

“I appreciated that. I also appreciate you taking me to my dorm and in the bed,” Newt thanks him, trying to not seem embarrassed. Thomas smiles at him. 

“It’s not a big deal. I was just upset that we couldn’t watch a movie or something.” 

“A movie?” Newt asks, confused. Thomas shrugs and takes a sip of his water bottle he had brought with him. Newt takes a glimpse at the tattoos on his arm. 

“Well yeah. I was hoping we’d watch a movie and maybe get to know you more,” Thomas explains. Newt feels his stomach flip.

“I-uh thought you’d want to watch a movie to um..” Newt drawls, feeling too awkward to finish the sentence. Thomas grins at him and chuckles.

“No I wanted to just talk. Talk about..random things. Things that don’t matter. When we talked at the Glade, it was nice and I enjoyed it. Your rants on the Percy Jackson movies were hilarious by the way,” Thomas laughs. 

“Meaningless conversations are your thing?” Newt laughs, trying to get over what he said. _She_ would get so annoyed with his talking and never listened. She would just go to another room while he was trying to explain something. Now this god in front of him actually wanted to hear what he had to say?

“You could say that,” Thomas laughs. “It also helps that I have a pretty face to look at it.” Newt could only smile at that. He freezes when Thomas suddenly takes hold of his hand and stands up causing him to do so too.

“I have something to show you. Jorge won’t mind. It’ll only take a second.” Newt is a little nervous but he follows behind him anyway. The skin on his hands are tingling under Thomas’s touch and he suppresses a shiver from going down his spine. 

On the right side of the building there is an alley that led to a hideaway book store, and next to the alley was a gap store. On the other side of the building was a store called Zebra. So Newt is confused when Thomas doesn’t head for his car or the left side of the building. He heads to the right but before he reaches gap, Thomas pulls him into the alleyway. It was fairly dark for it to be only four. He was just about to ask why Thomas was bringing him down here, but then Thomas pushes him up against the side wall of Quiznos. 

“Wait what-“

His breath is taken away when Thomas brings their lips together. It starts off sweet and tender until Thomas puts his hands on Newt’s waist and pushes him a little firmer into the wall. The hands were big and hot on him and he feels covered and squished. 

When he feels a tongue run along his bottom lip, he slowly reaches up and wraps one arm around Thomas’s neck and the other hand goes into his brown hair. He pets at the soft hair, and he lets Thomas’s tongue into the kiss. He tries to bring his own in, but Thomas doesn’t let him. He gets rougher into the kiss and Newt tightens his hold on his hair. He no longer wonders why this is happening, too caught up into the kiss and Thomas’s hands on him. 

A moan erupts out of his mouth when one of Thomas’s hands goes to the front of his pants and pushes down, creating friction. He can’t help from grinding down on the hand, and he feels hotter when Thomas kisses from his lips to his neck. He shakes from the sucking on his neck and he has never had so much done to him like this. 

Heat forms at the bottom of his stomach as he gets utterly hard. He moans when Thomas adds more pressure with his hand. He whines when Thomas pulls away from his neck. 

“What if I were to make you come like this? Right in your pants and you had to spend the rest of your shift with it everywhere. You’d think of me every time you move,” Thomas whispers hotly against his neck. 

“Oh god,” Newt groans, leaning his head back against the wall. Thomas takes advantage of the extra skin showing and starts to leave nips and bites. It only takes Newt a minute to reach his limit and with a shout he comes. He exhales loudly and Thomas kisses him again cherishingly, and he follows Thomas’s lips when he pulls away. Newt still takes a few breaths as Thomas trails kisses from his mouth to the top of his head. The kisses were so gentle that it made Newt suck in a breath during each one. His energy was now so low that he dragged his hands from Thomas’s neck and hair to his chest. 

He tries to reach down to help Thomas with his own erection, but his hands are carried back up to the older male’s mouth, and he kisses a few of his knuckles. Newt watches the action closely and he would smile if he wasn’t still hazy over the orgasm.

“I think you should get back to work,” Thomas whispers against his lips. At first Newt didn’t know what he said, but then he catches up to his words. He nods dazedly, letting Thomas take his hand and begin to walk towards the entrance of the alley. 

When they get to the door of Quiznos, Newt was still out of it. He does inhale a breath when Thomas kisses his cheek.

“How about you come to my dorm on Thursday?” Without thinking, Newt nods. Thomas smiles at him and says goodbye, and then goes to his car. Newt looks inside, seeing Kate with her arms folded in front of his chest with a smirk on her lips. He sighs and walks in, knowing he’d have many questions to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i said, i wrote this really fast. it's currently 2:30 am and I'm half awake. If i made any mistakes or said something really dumb, please tell me. I'm probably going to go over this later and edit it and make it sound better.  
> Please comment your thoughts :)  
> I love all you guys and i hope you like the chapter!


	6. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is forced to shop with Lydia, and then the whole group goes to Gally's soccer game.  
> Thomas shows up and Newt gets frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mostly a filler. had to show a little more of Newt's relationship with everyone else

Newt was able to dodge every question Kate had asked him when he went back inside. She had pouted and vowed to find out what was up, which led to Newt being forever grateful for the clock going off to say that it was five. 

How was he supposed to answer Kate’s questions that he didn’t even know the answers to?

He had finished his school work when he got home, got some pizza with Minho from Zart, and then went to bed. Now it was Wednesday and that meant back to class. He turned in his essay in English, which he was very relieved to do. In yoga, Lydia not asked, but demanded him to go on a shopping trip with her after classes. She didn’t even begin to listen to his complaining and objections, she just kept pulling him out the door of his last class which was science. 

He was now sulkily following her through the mall. 

“Do you like Gap?” 

“Not really-“

“Hm I think you’d look adorable in gap clothes. Let’s go there.”

Jackets, shirts, flannels, and shorts were flailed at him in various directions. He was pushed in fitting rooms and asked question after question. If had one problem with something, Lydia would snatch the item out of his hand like it had a disease.

“If there’s one problem, then there will be two by the end of the week.”

Newt found it entertaining just watching Lydia look at clothes. She looked at them like they were science experiments and she was a scientist trying to find a solution. She would sometimes hold up clothes to Newt’s chest, and either hmph or shoo him off to the fitting rooms. By the time they got out of there, Newt had three flannels, two shorts, one short, and two jackets. Newt was forced to hold them because Lydia didn’t want her newly done nails get messed up. He was happy to be some help so he didn’t have a problem. She was paying for them all.

“Is Hollister good to go in, your majesty?” Newt jokes. Lydia rolls her eyes laughing.

“Sure, but we are not getting a single shirt in there. Flannels or shorts for you,” Lydia says with a scolding finger, and then they walk in. Newt groans at the horrible music and lighting. How does anyone even see anything in here? How can they stand that awful music? 

The fitting rooms end up being the worst of it all. Tiny little rooms with just one light that barely lighted the room. He had to try on shorts and flannels in there, and then show the outfit to Lydia. Lydia didn’t approve of many, but he was able to get one flannel that felt like literally clouds.

“Hey Lyds, can we go get some food? You run me like a dog I’m telling you,” Newt teases with an exaggerated gasp for air. Lydia rolls her eyes with a wave. 

“You need to get to starting with tennis sometime so you can keep up Greenie. Sure though we can go get something to eat. No bad food though,” Lydia allows and starts to head off for the food court. Newt runs after her. 

They end up getting subway, though he is forced to get wheat bread instead of the wonderful white bread. He also gets a lot of lettuce and a few tomatoes on his sandwich because of Lydia, who got a low calorie sandwich that didn’t look that appetizing. They sit down and start to eat; Newt listens amused to Lydia commenting on everyone’s outfits who walk by their table. It ranged from ‘Those shoes don’t go with that shirt’ to ‘Her hair really needs a fixer upper’. It was entertaining, and he sometimes ended up choking from laughing so hard. 

They were laughing over some guy wearing too tight of a shirt and too short of a pair of shorts when Newt spots Teresa coming out of Claire’s with two bags in her hand. Just the simple sight of the girl reminded Newt of Thomas, and thus started the memories of the day before. He shivers at the thought of what is to come tomorrow when he goes to Thomas’s dorm. He hopes Teresa will keep walking and not notice them, but Lydia speaks up.

“Teresa! What on earth are you doing in Claire’s?” Lydia shrieks loud enough for Teresa to hear, and get a few glares from passers. Teresa freezes and looks at Lydia with wide eyes until she realizes who she was and smiles at the redhead. 

“Lydia!” she responds, jogging over. She sits next to Lydia and Newt couldn’t be happier. “Hey Newt,” she greets with a smile. Newt fake smiles and waves. 

“Hey.”

“You never did tell me why on earth you were in Claire’s. I told you to never go in there,” Lydia scolds as she stirs her soup she had gotten. Teresa laughs.

“I went in there to get some alcohol for my nose piercing. It barely costs a thing. I also got something for Cora,” Teresa explains and shows off the tie she had gotten. “Cora is my sister,” she clarifies for Newt, who nods in understanding.

“I have a sister too.” Teresa’s jaw drops in shock like she didn’t expect him to say anything. Newt wishes he hadn’t.

“That’s cool! What’s her name?” 

“Sonya. She’s a junior in high school,” he explains dully. 

“Cora is a sophomore. Maybe they can hang out sometime.” Newt nods, hating the fact that she was actually really nice and likeable. Couldn’t she have been a bitch like Malia? 

“Are you going to Gally’s game tonight?” Teresa asks Newt. 

“Game? I didn’t know of this game.” 

“Kinda weird. Minho always gets crazy about Gally’s game and tells everybody who will listen,” Lydia ponders, but then shrugs. “Oh well. Are you going?” 

“Sure,” Newt agrees. 

“Yay! You can wear that new flannel and skinny jeans I got you today!” Lydia says with a clap of her hands. Teresa laughs.

“Lydia always gets excited over people wearing the clothes she gets them. This one time, she actually got a tag going on twitter that was hashtag ‘TWeartheDress’ when she got me a dress for prom back in high school.” That had Newt laughing so hard that his soda went up his nose.

Maybe he can try being Teresa’s friend.

~*~

“You’re not going to the game without face paint Greenie.”

Newt groans, leaning against his set of drawers. He was watching Minho put face paint on his cheeks. Just two simple swipes on both sides of his face, and he was now holding up the marker to Newt with a hand on his hip. 

“Do it or you’re not going.”

“I don’t need to go.”

“Gally will kill you and I won’t talk to you for a week.”

“That sounds like an up-side rather than a downside to me,” Newt smirks with his arms folded on his chest. Minho groans.

“I will never drive you anywhere and I’ll gladly let you walk in the rain and snow-“

“Minho I am just joking,” Newt laughs and swiftly takes the marker out of the other male’s hand. He ignores Minho’s ‘mhm’ and ‘gotta listen Greenie’ comments; just focuses on putting small horizontal lines across his cheeks. Minho rolls his eyes at how plain they were, but he let it go. 

“Time to go Greenie. Game starts in twenty minutes and we still gotta get food and drinks from the concession stands,” Minho says as he grabs his keys, wallet, and phone. Newt does the same, and then grabs for his flannel from his bed and puts it on. It was a brown and red flannel and it was one of the softest things he now owned, if you don’t count the one from Hollister. He put it on over his brown undershirt and heads out of the room, locking the door behind them.

They both drive to the soccer field just a few miles away from the school. It was against some school Newt didn’t remember, and apparently it was a big game. Some sort of big rivalry between the two schools was known everywhere so the bleachers were filled almost completely. He was glad to find Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, and Brenda on the fifth row with plenty of room for them to sit on. 

“Hey how about you go up to show Lydia what you’re wearing because that’s just what she’ll like to see, and I’ll go get some drinks,” Minho suggests with a soft pat to his shoulder. Newt nods in agreement and then heads up the bleachers to get to them.

“You wore what I bought you!” Lydia shrieks with glee and tugs Newt over to hug him. Newt laughs, almost trying to breathe with how tight she was hugging him.

“Does nobody wear what you buy them?” Newt asks once she releases him. She scoffs.

“Minho never does and I figured he’d influence you to not wear what I bought you. He’s always been stubborn like that. Where is the idiot anyway?” 

“He went to go get drinks and food,” Newt says pointing in the direction of the concessions. 

“Ok good. Do you see Gally? He’s over there! He’s center midfield,” Lydia says, pointing a finger at a player saying it’s Gally. Brenda pats him on the shoulder to get his attention.

“How was your hangover? You looked horrible at the party,” Brenda jokes but looks serious like she cared. Newt scoffs.

“It was terrible. I had to go home the next day to visit my parents. I’m just glad my sister was there to make me look decent,” Newt laughs. Brenda snorts.

“Bet that was fun,” Brenda laughs back. “By the way, do you even like soccer?” 

“Not really, but I haven’t been to a game in a while. I’m sure I can handle,” Newt teases and then looks back at the field. He and Brenda take turns guessing how many goals a certain player could do. They both think Gally could easily get around three considering he’s a pretty tall, buff guy compared to the players on the other team. The goalie wasn’t even that big of a guy. Supposedly though, the team Gally was playing against was number nine in the country. Their own school was number twelve, so it should be a good game.  
Minho makes it over to them right when the teams line up to start the game. He passes drinks to people until everyone has one. 

This guy Danny came and kissed Ethan on the cheek, and Brenda told him that they’ve been dating since freshman year. So Lydia and Aiden were together, and Danny and Ethan were together. That seemed to be the only relationships in the group. 

If you don’t count the weird relationship between Thomas and Teresa.

Newt quickly erases the thought from his mind as soon as it comes. He wasn’t going to let himself get down. Thomas said he liked him and to forget about Teresa. Did that mean that everything between him and her is no longer there anymore? That he liked only liked Newt?

“Thomas! You’re here!” 

Newt looks up and his heart falters when he sees Thomas. He was wearing a grey guns ‘n roses shirt with a leather jacket over it, jeans, and some black boots. He had sunglasses, a black snapback and normally Newt would’ve scowled at him for wearing such a stupid hat, but it actually looked quite..attractive on the guy. His brown bangs stuck out from under it and he could tell Thomas’s hair was nothing but messy underneath. He could see his tattoos perfectly and he couldn’t wait to take another look at them once he gets close enough.

He freezes when he sees someone behind Thomas. Rage fills his mind when he sees that it was Teresa and she was walking right behind him up the stairs. They were laughing over something and fury overwhelmed him. He felt silly for getting so upset over the simplest interaction between the two, but the memory of them making out in that hallway..and Minho telling him that they weren't dating..just had him up the wall. Could he even trust Thomas? He hasn't spotted them kissing or even touching since the party, but that was just a few days ago. What if Thomas was a player and was just stringing him along? He felt selfish wanting Thomas all to himself. Was he even being selfish? Thomas said to forget about Teresa and that he liked _him_. Did that mean that Thomas wanted to be with him and not Teresa? Or did he just mean that he wanted to be some sort of 'fuck buddies'? Thomas did say something about showing him pleasure.. 

He bites his lip to keep from saying anything when Thomas makes his way over to him and was now trying to get his attention by little nudges and bumps. Newt notices Teresa go over to Brenda.

“Hey Newt. Gally is gonna kick ass I bet,” Thomas laughs trying to start a conversation, nudging Newt’s side to get his attention. Newt ignores him. He instead watches as the game begins to start. WCKD gets the ball and he watches as Gally fights to get the ball pass three players and to the goal. A player from the other team gets it right before it reaches the goal. He hears Aiden and Ethan scowl beside him. 

“Come on Gally!” Teresa shouts over the crowd, and it only irks Newt more to hear her voice. It didn’t help when Thomas keeps trying to get his attention. 

He stays just long enough to watch Gally pass the ball to another guy on the team to make a goal, and then he starts to make his way pass Brenda, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, and the others to get off the bleachers. He jogs down the ramp and to the area beneath the stands to get to the concessions. He doesn’t think anyone followed him until he feels a hand on his shoulder making him halt. 

“Newt what’s wro-“

“Nothing. I’m going to get something to eat,” Newt spits out, not letting Thomas continue. He races up to the concessions and tries to keep his voice from shaking when he orders a burger and chips. He could sense Thomas just a few meters away, patiently waiting for him as he tries to not shake. He snatches the food from the worker’s hand and tries to pass Thomas, but it doesn’t go the way he wanted it too. Thomas grasps his arm only tight enough to make him stop from walking. Newt nervously starts to eat the chips in the basket and looks at the side of Thomas’s face. He feels Thomas run a finger lightly along his skin.

“What’s wrong Newt?”

Newt huffs and tries getting out of Thomas’s grip, but it doesn’t work. He’s forced to look at Thomas who was looking at him worriedly. His stomach drops and he shakes his head.

“Nothing,” Newt mumbles after he swallows a few fries. Thomas bends his knees to where his eyes were looking up at Newt.

“I know something is wrong. Just tell me so I can fix whatever I did,” Thomas begs him softly. The blonde shivers at the hot breath blowing on his face. The food in his hand suddenly felt ten times the weight it actually is. The look Thomas was giving him seemed to look deep within him, and he felt judged and uncomfortable. 

Then Thomas’s eyes seem to widen and clear up like they were looking through a cloud. The brunet leans back to his full height. Newt expected a smirk to grow on his face, but the only feature that showed on the boy’s face was understanding.

“Teresa. You’re upset because I showed up with Teresa,” Thomas states with confidence and with no doubtfulness. Newt stiffly takes a bite out of his burger. He felt like everyone around them was staring. He looks up at Thomas and sees him deep in thought. 

“I told you to forget about her,” Thomas whispers gently. Newt snorts.

“Like that’s possible-“

Then suddenly the food in his hand is taken from him and a warm hand is pressed against his lower back, gently pushing him back towards the entrance to the bleachers. He dazedly follows where Thomas is leading him, until he sees that they were now back to the group. Everyone was clapping and hollering, but Newt didn’t care enough to look at the field to see what was going on. He feels Thomas lead him pass Minho, Lydia, and the others until they’re back to where they were. Though he is confused when Thomas maneuvers them both around Teresa to where he was now standing next to her, and not Thomas.

His eyebrows furrow when Thomas gives him the food he bought back into his hands. Thomas leans over to Newt’s ear making Newt quiver in anticipation. 

“You need to be a little more confident in my affections for you. Maybe I'll get to reassure you tomorrow.”

Thomas gives him a smile, and then looks towards the field.

“Come on Gally! Go!”

Newt is too flabbergasted to focus on the rest of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's confusion but hopefully I'll get to explain in the next chapter or two. I think it'll be chapter 8 where things get cleared up and the main plot gets going.  
> I love the comments guys :) I'm so glad I was able to update this fast. woahhh


	7. Like a Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt goes over to Thomas's dorm for their 'date'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok don't hate me...it's been FOREVER. I've been so busy and I finally graduated and I don't start college until December so I'll be able to write now. I really hope you guys like this and please don't hate me haha

Newt woke up the next morning to a loud thud and cursing afterwards. He bolts up waiting to see a thief in the room, but he rolls his eyes when he sees that it was just Minho. Minho was hurriedly cleaning up what looked like a water spill from his dropped cup. He was cleaning the spill with a shirt which Newt couldn’t help but laugh at. Minho glared at him.

“Don’t laugh at me shank. It’s way too early for that,” Minho groggily scolds him. Newt waves him off, dropping back onto the bed.  
“Why are you up so early then?” Minho groans.

“Brenda needs me at work. Apparently some new guy who was hired deleted a bunch of files, and I’m the only one who knows where the backup is. Gotta go up there and fix things,” Minho explains as he grabs his keys and wallet. “I’ll be back early than as usual at least. If I can, I’ll head over to Teresa’s house and ask her mom to cook us something. See you Greenie,” Minho says with a short wave and then walks out, slamming the door behind him. Newt eyes the clock, seeing that he had two more hours to sleep. He settles back into the blankets and quickly falls back asleep. 

~*~  
“No ma’am I do not know how many calories it has-yes it does have less than 500 calories-cause it says so on the menu,” Newt answers the lady in front, trying not to reach out and strangle her. If she would just read the menu-

“I don’t want any onions on it.”

“Yes of course,” Newt responds nodding as he pushes the buttons to put in her order. He quickly gives the order to Frypan once he knows the lady won’t order for anything else. 

It had been a very busy day since an hour into his shift. People were ordering very specific things and wanted particular things out and or added. It was exhausting, but Kate was there to help him thank god. It was now four so he only had just a short while left and he couldn’t wait to go home and sleep for days. 

The sound of the door opening makes his stomach roll. He really didn’t want to deal with anyone else. He almost got told to get Jorge by the last customer because apparently he was giving her attitude and ‘probably spit in her drink when she wasn’t looking’ which was what he wanted to do, but he of course wouldn’t actually do it. 

“Welcome to Quiznos, what would you like?” he asks as he quickly tries to put more cups on the counter.

“A chicken wrap if you are willing to sit next to me.”

Newt whips his head up at the familiar voice, and his heart jumps. It was Isaac and the boy was grinning at him. Newt rolls his eyes and puts in his order. 

“I don’t know if I can but-“

“He sure can take a minute to sit with you sir,” Kate runs up to the two giving a mischievous grin towards Newt, who glares at her. Isaac doesn’t seem to notice the tension because he just points to where he’ll be sitting, and heads over. 

Newt turns toward Kate, slamming his hand on the counter. Kate just smirks at him.

“Really? Why do you have to make me sit with anyone who wants me to?” Newt groans. Kate scoffs.

“You’ve worked for like a day and you’ve already gotten two insanely hot guys hitting on you and wanting you to sit with them,” Kate states while sneaking her hand around the blonde to steal his drink. “I’m just doing you a favor.” 

Newt glares at the back of her head as she walks away. He grunts but still turns off his register, knowing it was close to the end of his shift, and grabs Isaac’s chicken wrap before walking over to his table. The memories of Isaac being everywhere he was, texting him repeatedly, and just plainly obsessing over him as him slowing his pace but he shakes his head reminding himself that Isaac has changed. He’s only texted him once since he last saw him and that was just to tell him that he saw Alby in town. 

“How have you been Newt?” Isaac asks, taking Newt out of his thoughts. Newt sits down in front of him and gives him his food he ordered.

“I’ve been good. Busy, but good,” Newt responds, not really getting specific. He still doesn’t feel comfortable with getting all that close to Isaac again. Isaac hums.

“Me too. Busy with what exactly?” 

“School mostly, but also this job.”

“You work most of the week?” Isaac questions smoothly as he eats. Newt tenses.

“Yea I guess. I work when I can,” he quietly responds. Isaac nods. 

“Do you do anything special? Like for fun?” 

“Um yea sometimes I go out with a few friends. Actually just went to a soccer game yesterday. One of my friends is on the team and so the rest of us went to go watch.” Isaac perks up.

“You like soccer now? Aw man that’s great,” Isaac says excitedly. “You so should come watch me at one of my games someday.” 

Isaac’s wide smile made Newt smile and nod in response without thinking.

“Yea I will someday. Though I won’t know anyone there to sit with.” Isaac shrugs.

“You can sit with some of the people I know, or you can bring someone.” 

“Yea I’ll-“ Newt stops when he feels his phone vibrating. He takes it out and sees that it’s a text from Minho. 

_I’ll be there in a minute to pick you up_

He texts back saying that he just got off his shift and then looks up at Isaac. 

“My friend is coming to pick me up. Maybe you can text me when your next game is or something,” Newt suggests as he stands up and starts heading for the door. 

“Oh..alright Newt. I’ll text you later,” Isaac responds with a wave. Newt waves back awkwardly and walks out the door. He only has to wait a few minutes for Minho to show up. He jogs over and hops in. He gets welcomed by a grin. 

“Teresa’s mom made us burritos.”

~*~  
One hour later, Newt finds himself walking to Thomas’s dorm. Minho had told him that Thomas had gotten home a few hours ago, but he could only keep himself from going over for so long. He didn’t want to be a wimp about this. Thomas did say they weren’t going to go that far.. Hopefully he meant that.

Or hopefully didn’t.

Newt rolls his eyes at himself and he takes his last few steps to where he was now standing directly in front of the door. He could hear music playing, but he didn’t hear any movement inside. 

He didn’t know what he was expecting. Were they going to talk? Was Thomas going to go straight to the kissing? Were they going to go on a date? Were they-

A loud thud comes from inside making Newt jump. Without thinking, he knocks on the door quickly and stands back. His nerves are shaking and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. His mind is screaming at him to just go back to the dorm or even back home, but he demands his legs to stay put. He wasn’t going to run away.

Until the door opens and there is a girl standing in front of him. The girl was almost his height and she was only wearing a shirt, and Newt’s stomach rolls and his head begins to spin when he recognizes it as one of Thomas’s. 

Thomas had a girl in his dorm wearing only a shirt. It wasn’t even Teresa, which made it worse. 

“Hello?”

His eyes water up in embarrassment when he focuses back on the girl, who was now leaning against the doorway with her arms folded in front of her chest. She was looking at him worriedly and he almost could vomit. He sucks in a breath when he sees Thomas pop up behind the girl, and now he had enough. Newt storms off heading for the parking lot to find a taxi or maybe even Gally running around to get a ride home. He couldn’t go back to the dorm because Minho will just let Thomas in. He needed to get away from here. He was stupid for letting Thomas convince him that he was the only one he was interested in. 

He doesn’t hear the rapid footsteps behind him or the constant repeat of his name being said. He just keeps walking. His vision was getting foggy and he curses at himself for letting himself get emotional. He shouldn’t have let Thomas fool him like this-

“Holy shit!” Newt hollers when he’s suddenly being picked up. He’s hoisted over someone’s shoulder and he kicks and hits whoever it is. “Let me down you twat!” he screams, hitting the person’s back even harder. He hears a few painful grunts, but the person doesn’t let him down. He maneuvers his body around and looks up to see that it was Thomas. 

“Thomas let me down,” Newt spats out, but the brunet ignores him. He’s forced back to the dorm and brought inside. When he’s finally let down, Thomas slams the door to show that he’s not to leave which makes him madder. Thomas grabs his arm before he can make a break for it.

“Newt, meet my sister Allison.”

Newt freezes and looks at the girl. Now that he thought about it, she did look kind of like him. The realization of what he just did disconcerted him and he felt his face turn red. He cannot believe he just ran away. God he was so stupid. Allison was looking at him unsurely and was giving him a small smile, uncertain of what was going on. Newt wanted the earth to swallow him whole.

“Um actually that’s ‘twin’ sister,” Allison coughs awkwardly, still not sure of what to do. She reaches a hand out in greeting. “I’m Allison. Who are you?”

“I-I uh I’m Newt. Thomas’s friend,” Newt squeaks out, shaking her hand. Allison smiles.

“You probably thought I was a girlfriend huh?” Allison laughs as she walks to the bed behind her and starts putting on jeans that Newt assumes are hers. She doesn’t let him respond.

“I had spilt my chocolate milkshake all over myself so I had to borrow clothes.” 

“She has to leave jeans over here because she knows she’s so clumsy,” Thomas teases from behind Newt. Allison slaps his arm.

“Hey!”

“What? It’s true,” Thomas drawls as he starts to poke menacingly at Allison’s stomach and sides, which earns him a few slaps on his arm.

“Stop that! I gotta go meet up with Scott,” Allison whines as she scampers away from Thomas’s reach. Thomas sighs.

“Going on another date with my best friend? You know how weird that is,” Thomas groans. Allison rolls her eyes and hits him on the head as she walks by. 

“Your fault for introducing us. Bye bye.” Allison waves with a wink and then closes the door behind her. Newt wishes she didn’t have to leave because now it’s going to be awkward.

He whips his head around when he hears a low tsk and he watches as Thomas holds up a soiled shirt. A laugh leaves his mouth when Thomas looks back at him with an exaggerated disgusted look on his face as he throws the shirt into the hamper nearby. 

Newt doesn’t know what to do other than watch Thomas doddle around his room, appearing to be looking for something. Was Thomas going to laugh at him for reacting like he did? Was Thomas going to even say anything about it? Was he going to yell at him for not trusting him? Newt itched to know what was going through Thomas’s head. He wished he could just read his mind whenever he wanted because he doesn’t show emotions that well on his face. It would be a lot easier if he did.

Newt almost jumps when he hears Thomas open a drawer. He watches as the brunet digs inside until he finds what he was looking for. He pulls out a DVD case, and Newt watches as he walks over to the tv and puts the DVD into the movie player. Newt tenses when Thomas walks around him and plops on top of the small couch that leaned against the wall that Newt guesses was to actually hold a bed for a roommate. Why didn’t he have one?

He looks back at the tv when he hears it turn on. He wonders what movie Thomas put on.

“You’re not going to stand there during our little date are you?”

Newt looks back at Thomas, who actually looked pretty serious. Newt tensely shakes his head and sits down on the couch, opposite of Thomas. He gets a smirk at that action. He looks over at Thomas and notices that he had on a black beanie, a Green Day shirt, and some jeans. His tattoos were harder to see due to the lack of light from the lights being off, but he could somewhat see. 

“If you’re going to stare, can I at least sit just a little closer to you."

Newt's face turns hot and he shyly moves a little closer to the smirking boy. Thomas confidently scoots closer to where they were now pressed up shoulder to shoulder. Heat spreads down his arm at the touch. He's grateful for the lack of bright light.

"This is Jurassic Park. I have the whole series. I'm a huge fan of movies," Thomas explains proudly. 

Newt side-glances the set of drawers next to the tv and he kinda wants to look at the movies. He wasn't a movie watcher. He's never had time. 

The movie just starts when Thomas looks around. He looks around the couch and then looks at the shelf on the wall. 

"Ha!" Thomas says with glee as he grabs hold of something. Newt looks over to see what he was looking for, and he raises an eyebrow when he sees only a cigarette.

"There's a pack of cigarettes over there," Newt states with a point of his finger. Thomas glances and shakes his head.

"This isn't a cigarette," Thomas explains while he fixes up the wrapping. Newt furrows his eyebrows.

"It's not?" 

"Nope. It's a joint," Thomas clarifies and without further adieu, he brings it to his lips and sucks and then inhales. Newt watches, fascinated as he waits a few seconds until Thomas exhales the smoke. The process looked so smooth and easy, it was thrilling.

"For someone who hasn't done anything, you sure look interested."

Newt quickly averts his eyes to the movie, trying to show that he wasn't at all interested in it now. His face was red now, he could feel it.

He hears Thomas chuckle.

"Do you have an addictive personality?"

The question took Newt by surprise. He looks over at Thomas who took another drag. 

"No I don't think so," Newt answers after thinking. He's taking many narcotic medicine for having surgery including tonsils and getting his wisdom teeth out. He never got addicted or felt disappointed when he ran out.

"You can try it you know."

"No I will not," Newt backfires. "That's disgusting." Newt spit out the words, but he didn't feel like he meant it. It almost worried him.  
Thomas shrugs and brings the joint from his face and examines it. Newt goes back to watching the movie. He had no idea what was going on now but he tries to not think about the thing in Thomas's hand. His mind was going back and forth from wanting to try the drug and wanting to stay clear from it like he's been doing his whole life.

"We can shotgun."

Newt whips his head at the strange request. 

"What does that mean? You have a gun?" Newt whispers the last part. He does _not_ pout when Thomas starts to laugh.

"No no Newt. I don't have a gun. It's a smoking thing," Thomas starts and moves his body to face Newt, who moves around to face him back. He watches intrigued as Thomas holds the joint close to his face.

"Shotgunning is when one inhales and then blows the smoke in someone else's mouth. You won't get nearly as high as I will, but it's really hot to do," Thomas explains with a wink. His light brown eyes dug into Newt and he tries to hold back a smile when he sees how childish he looks when he's excited. 

The idea of smoking for the first time terrified him. He ached at the remembrance of his mother telling him to never do anything with drugs. The countless amount of videos he was shown about people getting cancer and other diseases from taking drugs dug in his mind and his stomach became queasy. Letting a drug enter his lungs and body made him worry like crazy. There were so many what ifs bursting in his mind that it made him feel suffocated.

But the feeling of a challenge racked in his mind. The hot and heavy spark of a rebellious act dug in too, and the need to feel alive became stronger. He's never done anything like this, and that only made him want to do it more. 

He looks back at Thomas who was beginning to back away.

"You don't have to. I don't mean to force you or anything-"

"I want to."

The words forced their way out of Newt's mouth before he could stop them. The words took Thomas by surprise and well, they were out now. His want was out and he had little regret. 

"You sure?"

Newt nodded, not sure if he could say yes. He didn't want to chicken out. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

Thomas nods and brings the joint to his lips. Newt watches as his lips tighten around the drug to suck in and inhale. Orange sparks appeared at the end of it and Newt couldn't believe what he was about to do. 

Thomas takes it out of his mouth and looks at Newt carefully like he was trying to see the blond was going to do it or not. Newt tries to look as sure as he can, not wanting Thomas to say never mind. 

The time has come though, because Thomas leans closer until their lips were an inch apart. Questions sprout in his mind.

Was he supposed to breathe out before or breathe in? How much will he be blowing in his mouth? Will it be hot? 

He had ran out of time though. He parts his lips more, the closer Thomas gets. He tries not to jump back when his mouth is suddenly invaded by smoke blowing in his mouth. It swarms in his mouth and he gets one question answered. It was hot in his mouth, but it wasn't unbearable. It was actually intriguing and he suddenly knows why Thomas thought it was hot to do. The closeness of their lips made him hot all over, and the fact that Thomas was blowing smoke from within him into his mouth was making his mind foggy. He felt himself relax from the chemicals spilling into him.

It only was a small amount of smoke when Thomas backs off and blows out the rest, eyeing Newt as he does. Newt blows out the smoke with just minimal coughing. His throat was on fire but he could handle it. 

He smiles when he sees a glass of water in front of him. He takes it, trying to stop the urge to cough, and takes a few sips. He watches as Thomas takes another drag and leans toward him waiting to go again. Newt leans forward without a thought and breathes in the smoke. 

It was strangely erotic to take in smoke from Thomas's mouth. Their lips just millimeters apart and knees up against each other.   
Thomas doesn't lean back this time, letting the rest of the smoke out by aiming below his chin. He had given him more smoke than the first time and he felt the familiar hot burn again.

Newt blows out the smoke, keeping eye contact with the brunet not being able to look away. He peers down at his lips, and the feel of want fills his mind. Without another thought, he reaches out to wrap a hand around Thomas's neck bringing him to him. He breathes in a deep breath once their lips touch and his body relaxes, like he was suddenly relieved. He felt like he had been waiting for this since the last time they kissed. 

He feels Thomas's tongue go along his lips which he immediately allows in. Their kiss becomes more intimate and he's soon falling back onto the couch with Thomas on top of him. He lets Thomas make his way in between his legs and settle there. He brings both of his hands to Thomas's head, one caressing his face while the other runs his fingers through his hair. All thoughts about Teresa, Malia, and everyone else all gone from his mind, perfectly happy with having Thomas with him now. 

He feels Thomas's lips travel from his lips, along his jaw, and down his neck. He shivers when he feels teeth scraping lightly on his skin and a tongue soothes the small pain right after. 

Was this how a hickey feels like? Was this what that is? 

Suddenly everything goes away.

Thomas gets off him like he was fire and sits down calmly and looks at the tv like nothing happened.

Newt stares at him flabbergasted. Thomas raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What do you mean what-"

"One thing down. More to come later," he explains with the familiar wink. Newt groans.

"Fucker."

Thomas laughs.


	8. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt finds out a few things and the group goes to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys were happy that I updated! Well here's another chapter. It took me a few days to write it. I had to remember things and fix it up to make it fit. Hope you like it :)   
> This is when the main plot is starting to develop. I promise it won't be so boring soon :P

The rest of the week was unproductive. Newt went to his parent's house on Saturday to visit and worked his schedule. It was now monday and he just got out of his last class with Thomas. Thomas had been working a lot lately so he hasn't been able to see him except for in class. Newt even felt okay with talking with Teresa. They talked a few minutes after class, and he was extremely happy when Thomas slides his fingers into his own while they talked. Teresa had noticed but it didn't seem to faze her. 

Now Newt and Thomas were walking around the college, talking about random things while they held hands. 

"You're telling me that you haven't seen a Stephen King movie? Are you crazy?"

"I don't even know who he is," Newt laughs. Thomas's offended look was priceless and he couldn't help but laugh. Thomas scoffs and starts to walk towards the dorms with Newt's hand in his. 

"You are watching one right now! We'll watch The Shining," Thomas commands with a laughing Newt trailing behind him. 

"Guys wait up!"

Newt almost collides with Thomas's back, having to put a hand out to stop the collision. He looks back to find Gally and Minho jogging up to them from across the yard. 

"Hey didn't you want to play tennis?" Minho asks when they reach them. 

"Yeah why?" Newt asks.

"Cool then let's go to a store and get you some workout clothes. I need some clothes and wanted to ask you if you wanted to go," Gally explains. 

"Oh, alright. I'll go," Newt answers but looks back at Thomas with an apologetic look. Thomas shrugs. 

"I don't mind. I'll go too."

~~~~~~

"I already have a racket Min," Newt reminds Minho, the nickname rolling off his tongue easily. Gally scoffs. 

"You can have an extra one," Gally waves Newt off and grabs the racket out of Newt's hand and putting it into the cart. They had already gotten Gally's stuff and now were in the tennis area. It was crazy how many different kinds of cleats there were. 

"Doesn't tennis start next month?" Minho asks as he and Thomas look through sport shorts. Newt nods.

"Minho if you get one more unneeded sport shorts I'm going to kill," Thomas threatens, slapping Minho's hand before he could reach another pair. Minho rolls his eyes.

"You're not the boss of me shank."

"Actually I am," Thomas says with a smirk. 

"Oh shut up," Minho chuckles. He looks over at Newt. "I think we got what we came for." 

"Yeah. Let's go check out," Newt suggests, walking over to the registers. They pay for their stuff and head for the exit. They were at the mall and fortunately it wasn't too busy.   
Newt takes Thomas's hand as they head for the sunglass hut for Gally to get better sunglasses. 

"Hey isn't that Teresa?"

Newt looks away from his and Thomas's joined hands and spots her in a small corridor. She appeared to be a little messy with her curly, black hair that obviously wasn't brushed, her torn up jeans, and her eye makeup that was a bit smudged. She looked exhausted like she had just gotten out of bed. She was leaning back against the wall with a guy up and close to her. He was in the same state as she was, all messy and dirty. 

She was giving him a seductive smile which made Newt feel odd. He didn't know she had a boyfriend. 

Then suddenly Thomas lets go of his hand and was leaving him. He watches flabbergasted as the brunet runs off towards Teresa. His anger rises along with his jealousy. His hands form into fists and he's walking away. He doesn't give the two another look as he walks away and into another store. He doesn't even know which store it was but he didn't care.

Thomas knew how he felt about her. Why would he leave him to talk to her when she's with another guy? Is he jealous? 

"Newt come back!"

Newt doesn't stop until he finds a random chair to sit on. He notices it was a shoe store and he's glad not many people were around. He looks up to find Minho and Gally walking up to him. They looked worried but he really didn't want to talk to anyone. 

"Guys-"

"No we're not leaving," Gally interrupts. He leans against a nearby pole while Minho takes a seat next to Newt.

"We need to tell you why Thomas is so obsessed with Teresa as you would say," Minho says sincerely. Newt furrows his eyebrows.

"What? Does he like her-"

"Dammit Newt your jealousy is beyond annoying," Gally groans. Minho laughs and Newt glares pathetically. 

"Fine just tell me then asshole," Newt commands, leaning back and crossing his arms. He felt like a toddler being scolded at.

"Okay listen, Thomas is worried about Teresa for a legit reason. He doesn't want her to get hurt."

"How would she get hurt?" Newt asks confused. Minho sighs like he was about to give the biggest secret in the world.

"Because she has dependent personality disorder."

"What's that?"

"It means she's really..clingy. She thinks everyone will abandon her or just doesn't like her anymore. Thomas and her have been friends since forever. He knows how she is. He saw her with some stranger and kinda freaked out. I'm sure he's sorry," Minho explains. Newt nods understanding. There was still one thing..

"Why though when I first got here, they were making out and shit?" Newt asks trying not to sound like he was pissed but failing. Minho lets it slide.

"Because Thomas didn't want her falling into a stranger's arms and getting hurt. When they were together, she was always with him everywhere he went. He didn't care because he knew it wasn't her fault. It took forever for them to break up because he didn't want her to shut down and get depressed. So, he feels bad for her and does what makes her happy."

"He doesn't do anything with her anymore of course," Gally adds. Newt could sigh in relief at that. Minho continues.

"He'd probably appreciate it if you would just trust him when it comes to her. He's confused with what he needs to do with her and is trying to figure it out. He doesn't need you to be freaking out over everything he does with her."

Newt nods, suddenly feeling guilty. He wishes he was told about this before he got all worked up. Why didn't Thomas just tell him? He wouldn't have gotten mad so many times. He could've been more understanding. 

"Newt?"

Newt looks up when he hears Thomas's voice. Thomas comes around the corner with Teresa at his side. He immediately feels worrisome about her state and hopes she's okay. She looked pretty out of it like she was drugged. What happened? 

"You okay?" Newt asks Teresa. She gives a small smile which goes away in seconds. 

"I'm..fine," she drags out like it hurt her to give such a lie. Newt nods deciding to not get on her back about it. He hears Minho stand up and Thomas takes his place.

"What happened?" Thomas asks. 

"Nothing," Newt waves off. Thomas didn't believe him he knew it, but Gally speaks up.

"We were just telling Newt our plans to go to the beach."

Newt looks at him in shock. He mouths 'Really?' Gally nods secretly. Thomas forgets about Newt's runaway and claps his hands together.

"Well then. We should get going yeah?"

****  
It was Wednesday now and Newt was packing a bag for the beach. He puts a few towels, sunscreen, an umbrella, and a book into his bag. He slides a pair of glasses onto his head and puts his phone in the pocket of his trunks. He hasn't been to the beach in a long time so he doesn't know what else to pack. He hears a knock on the door and he opens it to reveal Thomas with his one bag.

"You ready?" Thomas asks coming in. 

"Yeah. Hope I have everything. Haven't gone to the beach in awhile," Newt explains as he looks in his bag again. Thomas shrugs.

"Whatever you don't have you can borrow from either me or someone else." 

“Alright-Woah!” Newt gasps when suddenly he’s being pushed against the wall and being caged in by Thomas. Thomas just smiles innocently.

“Tommy, what are you doing?” Newt asks mockingly, the nickname slipping out of his mouth. Thomas seems to like it if he based on his widening smile. He shrugs and gets a little closer. Newt feels giddy as he does so, and he leans in to capture his lips. The kiss was long and sweet with no rush. Newt tugs on the bottom of Thomas’s shirt with no intention, it just felt right. 

“Stop that and get your asses going, we have to be on our way in ten minutes!” 

Newt pushes Thomas away on instinct, he looks at the door and sees the last of Brenda as she walks away. Newt laughs and shakes his head at a grinning Thomas. 

“You are an idiot,” Newt teases, slapping Thomas on the arm when he walks around him to get to their bags on the bed. Thomas sneaks up behind him to kiss his cheek and then snatches his bag. Newt grabs his own and they both head out the door. They go out to the parking lot where everyone else was. Scott, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, Allison, Brenda, Teresa, Gally, Ben, Minho, and Malia were there. They were in small groups clearly have chose whose car they were all going to take. 

Newt and Thomas go to Thomas’s car and packs their stuff in. Newt internally begs for no one needing a ride. He wanted to be alone with Thomas. Thankfully, when he looks over at their group, he sees everyone putting their stuff in different cars. Gally, Ethan, and Ben were putting their stuff in Minho’s hummer. Allison, Scott, and Aiden were putting their stuff in Lydia’s car. Teresa and Malia were putting their things in Brenda’s jeep. 

Minho jogs over with his fist pumping in the air.

“You ready to go?” Minho asks excitedly with a big, goofy smile. Newt laughs. 

“Yupp. Won’t take long right?” 

“Nah. Won’t take long at all. See you there!” Minho says jogging back to his car and hopping in. Newt looks up at Thomas who wagged his eyebrows up and down. Newt chuckles and pushes the brunet to the driver’s door.

“Drive you weirdo!” 

“Demanding, I like it.” 

“Shut up.” 

~~~~~~  
It only took forty minutes to get there. They drove down a small path to the tide and park their cars in a line facing the horizon. They quickly gather their things and start setting up a camp. Everyone had picked their tent partner before they arrive. Gally and Minho had their own, Ethan and Aiden had their own, Lydia, Allison, and Teresa had their own, Brenda and Malia had their own, and Scott and Ben had their own. Newt and Thomas made their tent next to Gally and Minho’s. 

Newt was just getting out of his tent after putting all their things inside, when out of nowhere he’s being blasted with cold water making him yelp. He hears laughing and he didn’t need to wipe the water out of his eyes to know that it was Minho. 

He sprints after his roommate at full force, causing him to run away laughing. Minho runs straight to the water while turning around every now and then to get Newt with the water gun again. Newt was just about to catch him, but then he’s being picked up into the air. He shouts in surprise and hits whoever had dared to pick him up. The mad laughter told him it was Thomas and he only hits harder. Thomas laughs not caring about the onslaughts. It only made him secure his hold and start spinning them around. 

“Stop!” Newt yelps, not being able to keep from laughing. His hits become weaker as his laughter gets harder. 

Then Thomas stops moving, and begins to bring Newt down to his face slowly. Newt playfully glares at his idiot boyfriend. Thomas slides him down his body to where their faces were inches apart. Newt hears as everyone makes their own water fight, seeming to leave the two of them out of it. 

The dropping sun lit Thomas’s face up making him look even more attractive than he already was. He didn’t have a single piercing in but his tattoos stood out more. When his feet touch the ground, he traces one on Thomas’s arm.

“What if you were to get a tattoo? What would it be?” 

Newt almost answers with a joke but he looks and sees that Thomas was serious. He thinks about it for a second.

“Probably something that represents getting through a hard time,” Newt says honestly. Thomas nods and his face breaks out into a smile.

“You’re incredible,” Thomas murmurs against Newt’s lips. Newt smiles and kisses his lips.

~~~~~~

Newt was going through the nearby woods, looking for some sticks to put in their campfire. He wasn’t deep in when he first hears something snap. He tenses, thoughts of what it could be floods in his mind, and looks around. He hears a rustle of leaves in the same direction and he wonders if an animal was out here. 

He peers around a few trees, struggling due to the darkness of the night. He sees something move and he almost runs away until his eyes adjust in time to see that it was a person. He steps closer to find two people a few feet away from him. He waits for the trees to move just right for the moon’s light to shine through, and then his jaw drops when he sees who they were.

It was Teresa and Brenda. 

Brenda had her arms wrapped around Teresa’s neck, while Teresa had her hands on Brenda’s hips. Brenda held Teresa close to her and Newt sees that they were kissing. They were kissing like they were out of breath but didn’t care. Newt willed himself to look away and leave. He didn’t know them that well so he didn’t have any right to their business, but he knew they were hiding their relationship. Why else would they be out here making out?

He pretends to not remember when he goes back to the campfire.

***

Newt now lays on Thomas’s chest in their tent. They slept on their sleeping bags, not liking them for restricting them from cuddling. Thomas had his arms around Newt’s back while Newt had one hand around Thomas’s arm with the other tugged up against the brunet’s side. Their legs were entangled and Newt was quietly listening to Thomas’s steady heartbeat. He’s looking fondly at the tattoos that he says everyday. He no longer had to worry about getting caught staring. Thomas was his-

“Thomas?” Newt speaks when he realizes something. 

“Hm?” 

“What are we?” Newt murmurs. His stomach starts rolling when a few seconds go by without a response. He peers up at Thomas who was looking up.

“We’re together.”

“Just together?” Newt asks worried. Thomas looks at him.

“Boyfriends. In a relationship,” Thomas clarifies with his face slowly turning flushed. Newt smiles, happy to have his answer specified. 

“Good.” 

Newt thought they were going to fall asleep there but Thomas wakes him out of his growing unconsciousness.

“Will you ever tell me about your ex?”

Newt tenses at the question like it hurt him. 

In a way it did.

“Maybe,” he responds with a squeaky voice.

Thomas doesn’t say anything. Newt thinks he fell asleep so he closes his eyes to fall asleep himself until he feels himself being flipped over onto his back. He could barely see anything but he could feel anything, like his nerves had skyrocketed. He feels lips on his neck starting out slowly sucking and slowly getting harsher. He moans when he feels teeth scrape along his sensitive skin. He opens his legs when he feels Thomas move around from on top of him until he was nestled in between them. 

He maneuvers his head to kiss Thomas’s forehead, the only place he can reach, and brings up his knees to cage him in in case he tried to leave like last time. 

The cigarette Thomas smoked earlier hung in his breath still and the smell reaches his nose, and he relished in it. He feels his shirt be lifted, and he’s pleased when he sees Thomas go down his body. He sucks in a short breath when he feels the wet touch of a tongue slide along his waistline. His body reacts by becoming heated, his pajama pants feel much tighter than a few minutes ago. Knowing Thomas was so close, too close, to his clothed cock but not ever touching made him almost go mad in need. 

He kneads his fingers in Thomas’s back when he feels his tongue drag along his feverish skin to his upper chest and proceeds to draw a line from his middle to his collarbones.   
He jolts with a yelp when suddenly Thomas palms at his erection, making him buck into the hand. He moans louder now with the hand pressing against him and the mouth on his skin. He’s never felt like this before. He’s never known you could feel this way, especially by someone’s touch. She wouldn’t touch him like this-

Like he knew what Newt was thinking Thomas starts pressing himself against him, grinding into him. Newt moans and takes the initiative by bringing Thomas away from his chest and to his lips, demanding a kiss. The kiss was nothing but tongue and teeth as Thomas brings Newt over the edge. The blond mewls when Thomas leans away to start kissing from his throat to his ear. His hot breath made him shiver all over and move his hips faster.

“You are so _hot_ ,” Thomas whispers hotly in the blond’s ear. Newt murmurs incoherently under his breath at the words and right after he climaxes, cumming into his pants like any other teenage boy. He breathes in trying to catch a breath. He’s never been touched like that and he’s never came like that either. 

He reaches over to the button on Thomas’s pants but his hand gets lightly pushed away. He furrows his eyebrows and with a confused face looks at Thomas. The brunet shakes his head, his eyes drooping a little. 

“I’m fine,” he says with a weak laugh, and then he’s laying back down next to Newt with one hand around the blond’s waist. Newt was going to say something but then he’s falling asleep right then.


End file.
